Godly Whims
by David Rose
Summary: It seems so stupid now, why I allowed Cinder or Roman to tell me what to do. They had an unstoppable force at their command and they stuck me on bodyguard duty. Now it's time I showed everyone what a teleporter can do. Unfortunately, I am not set on what I want to do but there is no reason why the whims of an all powerful goddess can't be fulfilled. Neo X EVERYONE. Ship Names pls.
1. Baked Alaska part1

My hands were shaking. I had never done anything off on my own initiative before. I always thought that Romans and Cinders plans were poorly thought out and unnecessarily blunt but now as I was enacting a plan of my own I doubted myself and wondered if I was missing something that they would spot. I had 'cased', as I think it was called, this bank for a week now. I had drawn a map of the bank floor, estimated the police response time, and did heavy research on their security system. There wasn't any dust infused in the metal of the bank vault or any machines that interrupted Aura or Semblances. 'Ok ok. You can do this. Your awesome. Your a super badass teleporting, illusion making, master criminal. Well, assistant master criminal. More like amateur bodyguard to an above average criminal. Shut up, thats not helping. Just breathe. If you get caught its only life in prison. Oh god what am I doing' I thought.

I closed my eyes, winced, and then did it. I opened one I eye and saw nothing. Dammit. I knew I was missing something. It was pitch black in the bank vault, why wouldn't it be. It's not like there would be a window or something. I didn't bring a light with me. I straitened my back and tried to feel around the dark vault. All of a sudden something popped out of the darkness. It was red and bright and ... a trip-laser.

The alarms were barely audible in from inside the airtight vault. Of course there was no red flashing light that illuminated the vault. I know I was robbing them but didn't the security analyst give a single thought towards courtesy. I thought about just teleporting back to the White Fang warehouse and forget this ever happened. No, I needed to do this, I needed to know I could become more than just some hired thug. I fumbled around in the darkness until I bumped into a table. I felt the stacks of lien on the table. I didn't waste any time as I slid stack after stack of the currency into two bags that I brought with me. My surroundings began to illuminate as the vault door was being opened. I heard the shouts of police officers preparing to storm the vault.

'Was I dead?' I thought. I didn't hear the sound of a gunshot but everything was dead quite now. I opened my eyes abruptly when I heard the fog horn of a ship. I was standing at the docks of Vale with two bags in my hands. A grin grew on my face that my mouth simply couldn't accommodate. I opened one bag and looked at the money stored within. Cinder's faction and her mysterious plan could go to hell now. I walked from the docks contemplating how I would spend my newly acquired, not hundreds, not thousands, but millions of lien. My grin persisted as I thought how this all could not be possible without that cute blond huntress.

* * *

><p>Three weeks earlier - Shortly after the train incident<p>

* * *

><p>I still couldn't believe what had happened. I had won and by some divine intervention that masked woman had known that I was about to finish the blond and popped out of nowhere. This infuriated and scared me. 'Who was she and why did she stop me?' Neo thought. 'How could she see me? Was she watching me right now? Would she come for me in my sleep?' Neo fretted. The masked woman's message was clear though, don't kill that cute blond. As I thought about why this woman was protecting her a realization popped into my head.<p>

Why would I even try to kill anyone? I mean I can teleport, thats why Roman hired me so I could teleport him around as well as watch his back. Wouldn't it always be cleaner to just teleport people I don't like to another kingdom or a dungeon?

They might make it back or break free but it would take them weeks and the consequences for kidnaping someone would be far less than murder, especially if that masked woman was protecting my enemies. After a week I still couldn't sleep. I was obsessing over that woman. I needed to find her and conclude things, either peacefully or not, and I knew how to draw her out. I checked the newspaper to see who was facing off against that blond ... Yang in the Vital festival tournament. That person would be taking a sudden vacation to Atlas.

* * *

><p>One week before the Robbery - Vital festival tournaments.<p>

* * *

><p>Yang entered the ring with the rest of team RWBY and several others cheering her on. Yang hadn't researched much about her opponent in the first round, only his rating. He was low enough for her not to do any additional research on him.<p>

"Representing Beacon academy Yang Xiao Long" called the announcer. Yang raised her arms and drunk in the applause. "And representing Minstrel David Kidney" the announcer finished.

The applause started and then abruptly stopped. He didn't show up. There were several moments of silence and the event coordinator shrugged.

"Aw come on I wanted to get warmed up." Yang said in disappointment. Suddenly there were sparks somewhere off to the side of the ring and without warning the dome energy shield that was supposed to lock Yang in with her opponent isolated Yang. A bright white flash appeared at the other end of the ring. Neo was standing at the opposite end of the ring.

"YOU!" Yang yelled out in anger. Neo just smiled cutely at Yang. Yang observed that Neo looked ... bad ... like she was tired and unkempt.

"Yang wait!" Ruby yelled from outside the ring "Just fend her off until we can get in there and help you.". Yang wasn't listening. Yang had wanted to beat this girl to a pulp ever since the train.

Yang charged at her enemy. Yang had decided that she had held back for too long on the train because of this girls passiveness. A mistake that she was not going to make twice. Yang hit the girl and she shattered into glass. Yang looked around for her opponent but she was hit from behind before she saw her. Neo was more offensive now, following up on successful hits. However, this didn't interfere with her normal technique of dodging every blow that Yang could throw at her. Yang got confident as she felt she hit something but that confidence shattered like the illusion of Neo at the end of her fist. Yang swung around behind her, expecting a repeat of last time but she hit nothing. Yang was alone in the ring now. Yang was enjoying fighting this girl a lot more now that Neo seemed to be giving it her all. It was the running away and the passive fighting that irritated Yang the most about Neo.

Yang saw flashes of light popped up all around the arena and each one left a copy of Neo in some kind of fighting pose. Yang couldn't keep track of all the white lights and started shattering copies that appeared closer to her. After realizing her efforts were futile, Yang jumped in the air and slammed her fist against the ground. The resulting shockwave shattered all the copies but Yangs victory was short lived. A single flash of light occurred above her and seconds afterwards Yang felt a weight pressing down on the back of her neck. Neo, with Yang pinned, looked up at the cameras and the onlookers and smiled. As Neo unsheathed her sword from her parasol the crowd gasped in fear. Neo raised it above her head about to strike down. But when nothing happened, Yang was surprised at how long it was taking Neo to finish her and Neo was confused as to why the masked woman hadn't shown up yet. 'There is no way she doesn't know whats happening here. It's being broadcast on every channel.' Neo thought. Still more time passed by and Yang struggled free and flipped onto her back but Neo put her foot down on her throat once again pinning her.

Suddenly the energy bubble was released and the rest of team RWBY jumped into the ring. 'Time to go.' Neo thought. Blake charged and sliced at Neo but the illusion just shattered. However, to the teams dismay, the illusion of Yang shattered with her.

Neo didn't notice Yang had traveled with her and released the pressure on Yang's throat. Yang took the opportunity to stand back up and resume her fighting stance. Yang looked around and was confused by her surroundings. The arena and stands filled with spectators were replaced by trees. There was a city in the distance but Yang couldn't take too long to observe it. Yangs eyes locked on Neo once more.

It didn't matter to Neo if the blond came with her here. This was just one of her escape areas. A place that was easy to picture in the mind so she could teleport quickly. Neo turned to face her again and smiled cutely at Yang. Neo found it so fun dodging her every attack and watching her cute little face get all flustered when Yang realized that she couldn't hit Neo. Yang had learned from her last two fights with this girl and wasn't about to fall into the same strategy.

"Come on. Are you scared?" Yang taunted as beckoned to Neo. Neo just cocked her head with both hands on her umbrella. Minutes went by and neither Yang nor Neo attacked.

"Well this is boring" Yang announced, relaxing her posture. "Are you ever going to attack?". Neo shook her head. Yang let out a sigh of frustration. 'I wonder what would have happened if I just walked around her on the train?' Yang thought. Neo was getting frustrated too and she considered just teleporting away but she figured she had nothing better to do so she stayed. Yang had to admit to herself that when she wasn't fighting, Neo's smile was pretty cute.

As Yang reminded herself of what happened on the train a question popped into her head.

"Hey I know this is a little unorthodox but as long as we are just standing here and not fighting, do you know who that woman was on the train?" Yang asked. 'She doesn't know who she is? Well that makes things weirder.' Neo thought. Neo shook her head and then gestured to Yang.

"No I just woke up when she left." Yang replied. Yang let her guard down completely as she was pretty sure the smaller girl would not attack. Awkward silence fell on them again.

"Can I ask you another question?" Yang asked. Neo sighed and then shrugged. What did it matter to Neo.

"If you can do something like teleport why are you working for Roman and the White Fang? I mean it can't be for money, I'm sure you would have just teleported into a bank vault if you needed money." Yang stated. A shocked look came across Neo's face that was visible, even where Yang was standing.

"Oh my god, you really never thought of that did you?" Yang said in a monotone voice. Yang burst out laughing.

"Oh ... thats a good one ... everyone always says that criminals are stupid but that ... that is just the bee's knees." Yang stated as she laughed. Neo was blushing and embarrassed now. It wasn't her fault, when Roman recruited her it was her first experience with crime. Besides, Roman and Cinder were supposed to be the brains of the operation. 'Why hadn't they asked me to steal from a bank' Neo thought. Neo was starting to get angry at the cackling blond. Neo waited for her to stop and then bowed, presenting the city in the distance. Neo then stuck her tongue out and teleported away from Yang. Yang wiped a tear away from her eye, as she had been laughing so hard, and looked out at the city. Upon closer inspection of the city Yangs mood instantly turned sour.

"That's not Vale is it." Yang said to herself.


	2. Baked Alaska part2

One week after the Bank Robbery - Vale

* * *

><p>It took two weeks to get back from Atlas and by the time Yang's airship landed back in Vale the Vital festival tournaments were over and she was disqualified. Yang had never expected to, let alone, make it to Pyrrha or even beat her and win the tournament but she hated being down at the very bottom of the list next to that David guy she was supposed to fight. They couldn't make one exception and let her fight so she was even in the top one hundred. She spent most of the trip back home contemplating what she would do to Neo if she ever captured the girl. Her rational mind told her that was impossible as the girl could teleport away from any situation she didn't want to be in. However, that didn't stop her from thinking up an assortment of malicious and evil thoughts.<p>

"Yang!" Ruby yelled as Yang walked off of the airship. Ruby sprinted at her and jumped at Yang, giving her a hug.

"Missed you too rubes" Yang said while clutching her younger sister in a tight embrace. The rest of team RWBY was there to escort her back to Beacon.

"So, you made the headlines Yang" Weiss stated handing Yang her scroll with a news article on it. Yang grumbled as she read the news article.

"Now the whole world knows that I lost to Neo." Yang moaned.

"I'm pretty sure the article is more focused on how this was allowed to happen with all the extra security that Ironwood placed at the festival. I think people are more scared by the fact that there is a pink haired assassin that can be all places at once than laughing at the fact that you lost to her." Blake stated, which earned her a glare from Yang.

"First of all she isn't smart enough to be an assassin." Yang protested.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked. Yang then told them of what happened after she had teleported with Neo and the questions she asked her. The entire team froze and stared at Yang.

"What?" Yang stated, unsure as to why this had sparked such a reaction from her teammates. Weiss began to silently pull up a different news article and handed it to Yang.

"Is this ... ?" Yang started but silenced herself as her teammates nodded in confirmation.

"And this happened after ...?" Yang started again but was again cut short by her teammates nods.

"I never thought I would have masterminded a bank robbery in my life." Yang said, closing the article that stated how millions of lien disappeared from a bank despite the fact that the the vault remained secure.

* * *

><p>Two months later<p>

* * *

><p>It was a full two months after Yang had gotten back to Beacon and she wasn't acting normal. After all when your abducted by a mute who had two good opportunities to kill you and doesn't, it puts a lot of questions into your head. She had been thinking allot about the mysterious woman but allot more about Neo. Yang had surmised that on the train Neo tried to kill her an the woman saved her. That led to Neo staging an execution in the vital festival to draw out the woman again. An act that Yang would even be willing to recreate again if it actually brought out the mysterious woman.<p>

Another thing that Yang was pondering was the fact that she wasn't dead yet. If Neo can teleport to another kingdom and into an energy shield what stopped her from teleporting into Yang dorm while she slept. The two conclusions that Yang could come to was that Neo was toying with her or she didn't want to kill her anymore.

Needless to say Yang was losing allot of sleep of this. Yang secretly wished for another confrontation with Neo so she could either learn if her life was still in danger or she could fight and finish their rivalry one way or another. If Yang had known that today would be that day she would have gotten more rest.

Team RWBY was exiting the cafeteria and Ruby was chowing down on some cookies as they all walked.

"Yang it's been months now and at the tournament she was just putting on a show. You can't keep living in constant fear like this." Blake advised to a hardly listening Yang. She was so tired, she even insisted on installing a tripwire system in their dorm which Ruby constantly forgot was there and set off several time while getting a glass of water in the middle of the night.

"Wha, right we should do that thing" Yang drowsily commented.

"I don't even think she can hear you" Weiss commented.

"Ruby could you talk some sense into your sister?" Blake pleaded. Ruby was unresponsive now too.

"Ruby?" Weiss questioned. Ruby was staring strait ahead as a cookie dropped out of her mouth. Blake and Weiss looked around and saw that several students were frozen in awe staring at the water fountain in the courtyard. There, sitting on the lip of the fountain with her parasol twirling behind her and hand skimming across the water, was Neo.

Rage shocked Yang out of any fatigue she was feeling. Neo looked up from the water and smirked that same smirk she had used several times before. There was no stopping what happened next.

Yang charged forwards screaming the words "YOU LEFT ME IN ATLAS!". Surprisingly, Neo made no move to evade Yang. Yang had seen her do this before and prepared herself to look for the real Neo after she smashed the copy. However, when Yang tackled the Neo that was sitting on the fountain she felt a real human body. Yang looked down at the girl that was pinned underneath her now. She loosed one round from her gauntlets at her face but Neo moved her head to the left. Yang was about to use her other fist to hit the girl but paused as she saw something unusual. Neo had managed to move her hands up and had them both raised above her head in a surrendering gesture.

It was then that Yang noticed something was off. Why wasn't she wet? She had tackled Neo with the fountain directly behind her. Yang looked around and was completely confused by her surroundings.

Yang was now in what looked to be a loft. There were four walls, painted an alternate of pink and brown, with the four corners designated to different needs. One corner, and some of the walls close to it, was furnished with cabinets, shelfs, a fridge, a freezer, a table, a dishwasher, a sink, and a stove and oven. Another corner had a large television, a gaming console, several beanbag chairs, and a couch. A counter that looked like a bar separated the two corners of the room with bar stools on the entertainment side. The quadrant of the room that they were in seemed to be the bedroom complete with a desk and a comfy looking arm chair, a laptop, a curtain divider that was currently collapsed, and, of course, a bed. The last quadrant of the room was sectioned off with frosted glass dividers. Yang couldn't see through it but it was clear it was a bathroom.

"Where am I?" Yang stated in bewilderment. Yang quickly shook off her astonishment at her surroundings and turned her attention back to the girl pinned underneath her. Neo still had her hands up but was smirking devilishly.

"Oh yes it is hilarious teleporting people around and forcing them to find there way home." Yang spat. Yang wanted to hit her a few times, just to make herself feel better for the whole Atlas endeavor, but there was no way she could bring herself to beat someone who was surrendering to her.

"Lets see how long you can keep that smirk in prison." Yang said, getting up, pulling Neo to her feet, and holding Neo's arms behind her back as she prepared to leave. Yang looked around for the door. Wait a second. Where was the door? Yang looked around and noticed the absence of doors and windows.

"Alright so where is the way out of here." Yang questioned Neo. Neo turned her head in order to give a smirk to Yang. Yang knew what that meant. Why would a person with a teleportation semblance need doors?

Screw it, if the prisoner was uncooperative Yang thought it wouldn't hurt to let a few punches fly. She let go of Neo's arms and was about to grab her by the scurf of her shirt when a white flash appeared in Yang's eyes.

Neo was gone. Yang was starting to panic when she heard someone clearing there throat to her left. Neo was reclined on her couch looking at Yang. Yang, infuriated by that constant grin, charged Neo and tried to hit her, only to break an illusion. Yang looked around to see Neo leaning over the bar and observing her intently. Yang hadn't seen this side of her enemy before as she seemed almost ... playful.

Yang wanted to keep fighting but the rational part of her brain took over. 'Even if I can hit her, then what? She will either be killed or knocked out and I will be left here without a way out.' Yang thought. Yang just breathed and was hit by the realization of how tired she was again.

"Well, I was expecting less for what is essential a White Fang prison" Yang stated. This brought up something unexpected in Neo. A giggle? Yang looked at Neo quizzically while Neo outstretched an arm over the bar. Did she want her to hold hands? Yang was perplexed before she remembered that she was teleported with Neo before only when they were in contact. Yang was a little wary of willfully teleporting with Neo so she asked.

"Where are you going to take me?" Yang asked. Neo pointed downwards. 'Well thats not comforting at all' Yang thought. Yang didn't have a choice. She could either stay here until she eventually agreed to go with Neo or go with her immediately. So Yang reluctantly grabbed Neo's hand.

Yang felt a moment of disorientation as her reality was instantly substituted with a different scene. Yang looked around and finally got why Neo giggled. This was the real prison. Yang looked around at a room that was the exact same size as the last but infinitely less welcoming. The walls were concrete but the room was more divided than the open living area, Yang assumed was, above her. Yang and Neo were in a small open space that Yang assumed was used for sparring matches and there were two corridors that stretched until the end of the room that gave access to about 7 tiny cells with no doors on each side of each corridor. Each cell had a small viewing window and a camera pointed in the window.

Neo unceremoniously grabbed Yangs hand again as they teleported once again. This last room was much less impressive than the last two. It looked to be a utility room with a dust powered generator, water heater, heating and cooling system, and a ventilation system.

Despite how unimportant this room was to revealing Neo character it spoke volumes to the situation Yang was in. Yang checked her scroll to verify her suspicions. No service. This was a self-sufficient bunker, probably buried underground and built specifically for Neo. Which meant no doors or exits except through Neo.

Almost as soon as Yang came to her horrifying conclusion the scene changed again and they were back up in the living area. Neo let go of Yangs hand and turned to Yang with a smile. Neo seemed to relish in Yangs look of utter shock and horror. 'This is it, I'm going to die in here. Neo is probably going to drop me off in one of those cells and I'm going to waste away as she watches for entertainment.' Yang thought. Neo was still staring at Yang with her smile having faded into a grin. Yangs hair started to burn and this wiped the smile off of Neo's face. Yang turned around and started loosing punches at Neo which all hit air. Neo was now a few feet farther away from Yang with an annoyed look on her face.

"You think you can just keep me here as a ... trophy?!" Yang screamed while advancing on Neo. Yang loosed another punch at her and Neo retreated again.

"I would rather die than let you keep me as a pet! Come on! You tried to kill me before don't chicken out now. " Yang taunted. Yang would not be put in one of those cells so if she was going to be trapped here she would rather kill Neo and live here until the food or the power ran out. Either that or substitute a slow death in a tiny cell for a quick one at the hands of Neo.

Neo was being more passive than usual and continued to teleport away from Yang without returning a punch. Then finally when Yang missed the girl again and turned to look for her she was nowhere to be seen.


	3. Baked Alaska part3

Jeez that girl had a temper problem. I don't think anyone else on the planet could find a reason to keep throwing punches for such a little grievance. All I did was teleport her to my home and give her a tour and she freaked out. That was an inconvenience at best. I thought that if I brought people back to my place again, I should leave them in one of the cells for a few hours to make sure that they are calm. On second thought, that would probably agitate them more.

I decided to give her some time alone to cool off. Besides, it was getting annoying having to evade her all the time. I was back at my apartment in Vale. I didn't have a need to stay here at all but I wanted an address in the city to order takeout to.

The problem with being filthy stinking rich was that you lose all your ambition. After my bunker was fully constructed I just sat around in my underwear eating ice-cream and playing video games. I thought about maybe busting Roman out of that carrier above the city or working for Cinder again but why would I? I certainly didn't need the money and I wasn't big on the whole 'taking orders' thing to begin with.

I eventually realized that because I was so awesome, I could do whatever I wanted. I decided that the next whim that came to me I would fulfill. It took longer than I expected to find something I wanted that I didn't already have. Eventually the fiery blond briefly popped into my mind. I wasn't desperately in love with her or anything but she was someone that was attractive and fun and I needed some way to occupy my time.

After my staged attempt on Yang's (yes I've learned her name now) life and the masked woman never showed up I brushed off her apparent omniscience on the train as a one time thing and I could sleep again, feeling safe from her.

Man I wish I had planned that stunt a little bit better. The tournament broadcasted to all four kingdoms and several recordings were made of me with my face clearly exposed fighting Yang and displaying my semblance to the world. In Vale and Mistral I had warrants for attempted murder on Yang while Atlas only recognized kidnapping and assisting illegal immigration as Yang inexplicably showed up in their borders. Oddly enough Vacuo had no warrants for my arrest.

On the whole, this was a real pain whenever I wanted to spend any of my money I acquired from the bank. After I was recognized a few times buying food to stock up my bunker, I started waring a disguise around the city. I could have always just teleported into the stores after hours and taken the merchandise but what was the point of being really rich if you couldn't spend the money.

There was a knock on the door. I put on a beanie to cover my identifying hair and opened the door. I promptly payed for the takeout with a generous tip and took the food inside. I had ordered two meals and I contemplated going back to Yang. She might have cooled off by now. I decided to risk it as the worst thing she could do to me was make me drop the food.

Without a sound I was back in my home. Yang was staring at a wall and didn't notice I was back. I cleared my throat and she turned her head to glare at me. She still looked angry but her hair wasn't on fire anymore and she wasn't trying to beat me to a pulp.

I slowly made my way to the table where I set down the food. Yang turned away from me and continued her staring contest with the wall. I set out my food and cleared my throat again. Yang turned to see me pushing a second meal towards a seat closer to her. She huffed and turned away from me again.

I tentatively sat down and started on my meal. Her stomach must have overwhelmed her pride as Yang soon grabbed the food I got for her and took it to a seat far away from me. I was, of course, silent as we ate but so was Yang. I looked up from my food a few times to see Yang starting to loosen up as she ate hers. She caught me looking at her a few times and I immediately looked back down at my food. I didn't want to make her angry again and have to start all over.

Out of the silence Yang asked "Why aren't you trying to kill me anymore?".

I couldn't offer a gesture to answer her so I typed 'Why would I?' on my scroll and showed it to her.

"You tried twice before and you work for the White Fang." Yang pointed out.

I shook my head and also typed 'Once and I don't work for the White Fang anymore.'.

"You don't! Why not? What changed?" Yang asked. To this I just gestured to my entire home and rubbed my fingers together to signal 'money'.

"So this is what you spent that bank money on?" Yang said looking around. I nodded for a split second before typing 'I never robbed any bank and you can't prove that I did.'. Yang read it and a hint of a smile crept onto her lips.

"Riiight" Yang stated. "Can I ask a favor. If your not going to kill me I can only assume your going to stuff me in one of those cells, so before you do can I call my sister to say goodbye.". Dam. I suppose my actions so far haven't given Yang much of a hopeful outlook in all things related to me but I never thought I gave off that dark of an image.

I rapidly shook my head and quickly typed 'I don't want you in one of those cells. They are just temporary holding, an alternative to sending people to Atlas and making them find their way back.'. My attempt at lightning the mood by poking fun at how she was stranded in Atlas seemed to be working.

She said in a no longer in a dark and depressing, but angry tone "That wasn't funny. I had to ask Weiss to get her father to send me back to Vale.".

I placed my hand horizontally and shook it left and right. It was kind of funny. Her eyes narrowed, slightly, in anger but it wasn't enough for her to start attacking me again. I let out a few laughs at her reaction, teasing her more.

"So ... why did you bring me here?" Yang asked. Being mute, I had become very prolific at expressing myself with body language so I didn't need my scroll to convey my response. I looked her up and down with bedroom eyes and a little pout on my lips while arching my back a little.

Yang's cheeks immediately reddened as she broke eye contact with me and stared back down at her food. I could see her struggling for words and then choking on them if she managed to formulate something close to a sentence. It was the most entertaining thing I had seen for weeks, watching her squirm at the thought of my intentions.

I finished my food and got up. I walked to the kitchen garbage and reveled as I could see her tense up as I walked by her. It wouldn't take her too long to come around. This girl definitely wasn't a prude.

Maybe something would happen tonight when she realizes there is only one bed. I figured that if it was going to happen at all it would happen within three days. After that I would probably be bored of her blushing and stuttering and just send her back to her school; Or maybe to Vacuo this time.

I killed the rest of the evening not bothering her again. I would go watch television or surf the web but I secretly kept my focus on her. Her moods would go all over the place. One minute she would go to the other corner of my place to get as far away from me as possible and the next minute she would sit down and watch television with me. She would constantly bite her lower lip, attempt to say something and fail, or catch herself staring at me and blush.

I just had to be patient. You can't sweet talk someone as a mute, the tone of your message is lost when you pass them notes or text them. All I could do was smile and wait for her to come closer too me.

She slowly got more comfortable around me again. She took off her gauntlets seeing that the last thing I wanted to do to her was hurt her. I could see she looked very tired but the tension of being 'relocated' was keeping her awake. At one point she sat down at the table and dosed off. She awoke with a start moments later and franticly searched the room for me. She couldn't have been like this since the Vital festival tournaments could she? I thought about it from her perspective. I guess she would feel about me the way I felt about the masked woman, only Yang didn't have a bunker to retreat to.

I got bored watching television and I got up to get ready for bed. I stood near the arm of the couch and clicked the remote to shut it off. As I threw the remote on the couch and pivoted around I was pushed backwards.

I stumbled over the arm of the couch and fell back down onto it. Yang was advancing on me with an angry look on her face. Was it anger? It was hard to tell her other emotions apart anger as it seemed to be her default setting. It could be ... lust! As I was gauging her emotions the weight of her sitting down on my hips halted my thoughts. She pressed down on my shoulders, pinning me in place. She looked me up and down and then leaned over and locked her lips with mine.

My tongue instinctually wrestled for dominance with hers for a few seconds before I stopped myself. Yang was too stubborn so we would be stuck like this forever if I decided I wanted my tongue in her mouth. So, I simply complimented her tongue with mine. Yangs kiss made it seem that pleasure was a dwindling resource and she wanted to extract every last second of it.

When she finally broke for air I stared up into her eyes and she back at my twin pink eyes. A smirk grew on my lips and for the first time Yang returned my gesture with a smirk of her own.

**This one was very fiery.**

* * *

><p>That night was the best nights sleep Yang had for a long time. Yang was embracing a short, cute girl with multicolored hair as she rested peacefully in her arms. Yang didn't think Neo was the kind of person that would still try to kill a person after spending the night with them. However, with the girl nude and securely resting in Yang's arms the fear of being woken up with a blade through her chest was nonexistent. In addition the bunker was perfectly dark and perfectly quite which allowed Yang to fall asleep to the sound of Neo's peaceful breathing.<p>

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning and I almost immediately fell back into a deep sleep. Everything was so perfect, the darkness, the quite, the warmth radiating off of Yang. But I knew my new plaything wouldn't appreciate being late for her classes today so I groped around the bed for my scroll.<p>

I set the lights on dim and I was about to wake up Yang when I noticed something over her shoulder, a silhouette of a woman sitting at my bar. I adjusted the lights more to reveal the masked woman staring over at me.

It was about time she showed up. I couldn't have Yang get in the way for this so I decided to teleport her back to her dorm. A devilish smirk came across my face as I decided on a place I could leave Yang that would be a hell of allot more funny than her dorm. I grabbed her scroll and shook her awake.

"Wha ... maybe in an hour Neo ... I'm too tired right now." Yang cooed softly. I placed her scroll in one of her hands and teleported her away. I returned, alone seconds later and wrapped the bed sheet around myself so I could get up.

"I stopped you putting a sword through my daughters chest a few months ago and now I find you are in bed with her. Care to explain." the masked woman said in a strait forward and accusing tone. So she is Yang's mother, that explains some things.

I wrote 'Well, when you failed to show up at the Vital Festival I needed to find a different way of drawing you out.' on my scroll and passed it off to her.

"Do I take that to mean you wish to fight me?" the woman said in an intimidating and mocking tone while passing the scroll back to me.

I shook my head and wrote 'I just want to know what I can do so I will never see you again.'. The woman paused, taking into consideration what I just offered.

"For starters I don't want to see you anywhere near my daughter again." the woman demanded. A smirk grew on my lips as I thought a snarky comment to myself. Maybe a lack of the understanding of teleportation runs in this family.

'I would advise against that if that is your only demand. As I'm sure you observed I can teleport which essentially means that I can be all places at once. All places includes next to your daughter of course as I know where she is going to be schooled for the next three years. And could you please clarify on how you would know.' I typed and showed my writing to her, watching as she got slightly agitated at my writing.

The woman took a moments breath before answering "I have my ways of seeing things. However, you have a point so let me put it this way, I don't care where you spend your time but if my daughter or any of her team or friends or associates dies of anything but old age I will be devoting my full attention to finding you again. Am I clear?". Yes she was clear and quite terrifying but as I was someone with the godly power of teleportation I was interested on finding the source of this woman's apparent omniscience.

'On everything except how you will be finding me again.' I wrote. I regretted that immediately as the woman put a hand on her sword hilt. I jumped back ready to dodge and teleport away. She drew her sword but simply swiped at the air as a portal appeared.

Before she stepped through she turned to me an said "There are powers in this world that cannot be learned at the highest level of study. Powers that are earned more than they are taught.". At that the woman stepped through the portal and I was left alone.

Oh god. I felt like I might have a heart attack. I wasn't able to gain omniscience but at least I knew how to avoid being cleaved in two by that sword. Unfortunately, I could only live as long as someone at Beacon wasn't careless with their own life.

I looked at the two sets of clothes strewn across my bed. Well I should probably give Yang her clothes back. Or ...

* * *

><p>"Ruby I'm sure everything is ... is going to be alright" Weiss stated trying to calm her team leader. Ruby had been a worrying wreck ever since her sister disappeared into the fountain with Neo. It took the support of both Blake, Weiss, and team JNPR to keep her from breaking down.<p>

"How?! Last time ... last time she called us within minutes of her disappearing it's been a day. We cant connect to her scroll and you all know how weak she was. Yang could be ... she could be ..." Ruby stuttered on the verge of tears.

"No! Don't ever think that Ruby. She is just out there and we need to find her. We will go out looking again today." Jaune said.

"Looking for her is not going to do anything!" Blake snapped. She was on an emotional tipping point too as she felt she lost her partner, friend, and perhaps something more.

"Well at least it is something we could do." Pyrrha defended.

"Yang ended up in Atlas last time. Unless we are prepared to do a search of the whole of Remnant it is a waste of time. We should be trying to ..." Blake started but was cut off by Ruby's scroll ringing. Ruby looked at the caller id and completely froze.

"Yang?" Ruby answer tentatively.

"Hey Rubes I need ..." Yang replied on the other end of the call but was cut off by Ruby.

"YANG!" Ruby screamed into the phone, making Yang move her scroll off of her ear because of how loud her sister screamed.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you call us? Are you o ..." Ruby franticly asked but was cut off by Yang this time.

"Ruby! Ruby! RUBY! I'll explain everything when I get back but right now I need you to come to downtown Vale and bring a set of my spare clothes. I can't exactly move right now." a nude Yang said, trying to remain unseen in an alley in the most populated part of Vale.

"Wha ... clothes ... why can't you move?" Ruby asked in confusion.

Nora interjected enthusiastically "Did that girl break her legs?". As if on cue Neo flashed into existence in the middle of team RWBY's dorm, startling the two teams which resided within. She lacked her parasol but not her grin. She had a folded pile of clothes in her hands and a pair of gauntlets rested on top of them. Neo placed Yang's clothes on the floor, bowed to the two teams, and then flashed out of existence once again.

"Ruby? Ruby are you there?" Yang inquired from the other end of the call.

"Yaaaaaa ... we are going to bring you some clothes as soon as possible." Ruby replied in a monotone voice, piecing together what her sister had been doing.


	4. Snow Cone part1

I know how the saying goes 'There are plenty of fish in the sea'. Very true for the casual fisherman but I had nothing but free time on my hands so I craved a higher quality catch.

I had been frequenting bars and nightclubs in all four kingdoms. Vacuo was my favorite as I didn't have to wear a wig or any sort of disguise while clubbing. Although, some uninformed citizens would think that I was wanted in this kingdom and try to perform a citizens arrest. Most of the time I was gone before they could reach me but when they ruined all my hard work progressing with a very cute wolf Faunus boy I made sure they understood my frustration with them.

"OH GOD PLEASE LET ME OUT." one of my assailants from two days ago cried. I was watching him on my scroll beg for mercy. I guess I couldn't be too upset at him and keep him in my prison forever, if I did I would have to feed him soon. Wolfy was cute and totally comfortable talking with a mute but he was also a grosser and had nothing interesting to talk about other than what his buddies had been up to last week.

I teleported into my assailants cell and he cowered in fear. I put one finger to his lips and typed a message on my scroll.

'It is hard enough for me to meet people without you screwing it up for me.' I showed him.

"I'm s-s-sorry" the man stuttered.

'What you apparently didn't know is that I am not wanted in Vacuo. I like Vacuo for that reason and I don't want any problems with the law if I take you back home. Am I clear?' I typed.

"Yes. I won't press any ch-charges. This is o-our s-s-secret." He stuttered. I wasn't convinced so I made a quick trip to my lien storage room (the only one I hadn't taken Yang to) and grabbed 50 lien. I returned to the man and transported him back to the streets of Vacuo. I slid the lien into his pocket before putting one finger to my lips and teleporting back to my bunker.

Was it too much to ask for to find someone that was slightly more exciting than a grosser or an accountant. Maybe I was just being spoiled. Having a bodyguard job for a notorious criminal did put me in a higher league than most civilians in the 'most interesting job' category.

Yang must have spoiled me as well. When the progression at the bars and clubs would lead to the question 'your place or mine' I always had to go to their place. One, because I hadn't bothered to furnish my Vale address. Two, because in the events that would follow it was very likely that my wig would slip and they might identify me. Three, because if I teleported them back to my bunker, like I did Yang, they didn't take it as well has she did, surprisingly. Most of them would cower and would never break out of their shock enough for me to have a fun time.

Yang spoiled me. I required a higher quality of people to court and Beacon Academy seemed like a very promising pool of candidates.

* * *

><p>"Ma mum ma meh ma. Ma mum mum meh ma!" Yang said. Ruby shook off her sisters hands on her ears.<p>

"Yang stop covering my ears for the story! I'm 15 not 5." Ruby protested.

"Rubes, you will always be my little sister. I'm not going to let you hear the finer points of my time with Neo." Yang stated.

"I don't think any of us need to hear the 'finer points' of that story." Blake said in a grouchy tone. Yang was confused as to why Blake was in such a mood and could not respond.

"Well I do." Weiss exclaimed to everybody's surprise. "Perverted or not this is one of the more interesting things that has happened to us over the last few months. I certainly don't want to play another board game so please continue. Besides Blake, Yang's story isn't anymore colorful than that 'Ninjas of Love' book you have been reading." Weiss concluded.

"What! I haven't been reading that! How would you know?" Blake hastily retorted.

"I found it under your pillow one day when I was cleaning up. I'm a very fast reader." Weiss informed.

"Oh, Blake's been reading a dirty book. Where is it?" Yang asked.

"Fourth row of the dresser under Blake's t-shirts." Ruby replied shocking both Yang and Blake. "What! Again, I'm 15 not 5." Ruby replied to their shocked stares.

After Yang had a look at Blake's book and finished telling her story they all got into bed. Yang was sleeping normally now and allowed the team to take down the tripwire security system.

* * *

><p>The next morning they all dressed and headed to the cafeteria.<p>

"I don't know how you can't be mad at her. She kidnapped you and held you as a prisoner, among other things." Blake stated.

"I am mad at her for leaving me in an alley naked. As for the rest of it, of all the reasons she could have had to teleport me away that was probably the best." Yang retorted enraging Blake more.

"Whatever happened I think we can agree that it is behind us and, although not the most preferable outcome, we all came out of it alive and healthy. Now can we please put this behind us and AHHHH." Weiss intermediated before falling to the ground. The rest of the team looked at Weiss, responding to her sudden outburst.

Weiss had fallen on her back through no fault of her own. The faint flash of light emanated off of Neo as she had teleported on top of Weiss.

"Neo?" Yang stated quizzically. Neo looked up at the fiery blond and gave her a wink before the illusion of Neo straddling Weiss shattered. Team RBY were frozen in shock at the sudden nature of what just transpired.

"Did everyone else just see ..." Ruby started but was answered before she could finish.

"Yep" Yang answered.

Blake burst out laughing at the sight of Yang's face and teased "What's the matter Yang. Did you think it was love at first kidnapping?".

* * *

><p>I was loving the look on Ice Queens face when I brought us to the diner. It was like she just finished a roller-coaster ride and was unable to move. The waitress had time to come around to us and give us the menus.<p>

"Oh, so sorry, I didn't see you come in. Here are our menus and the special for supper is Maqluba." The waitress stated. I pointed towards coffee and the lamb and then held two fingers up and handed her back the menu. I had a feeling that Ice Queen would be to ... icy to order for herself. I looked back over to my date to see her glaring over at me. I deflected her glare with an over-exaggerated pout.

"What is wrong with you?" Ice Queen complained. I just shrugged.

"First of all why do you think it is acceptable to tackle people to the ground and secondly why do you think it is acceptable to teleport people around without their permission." Ice Queen continued to whine.

I took out my scroll and typed 'How would you suggest a mute ex-criminal gets to meet new people.' and slid it over to her.

"Just be normal and talk ... I mean ... you should be turning yourself into the authorities anyways." Ice Queen faltered.

'What do you mean? As far as I know, I am in no trouble with the law.' I typed as I gave her a smirk.

"Right, so you would stay here while I get a police officer?" Ice Queen asked.

I shrugged and typed 'Sure but hurry back or your coffee will get cold'. The waitress was bringing out our coffee now.

Ice Queen got up and walked over to the door. I took a sip of my coffee and waited for her to return. Seconds later Ice Queen sat back down and buried her head in her hands. Well that was quick but why was she acting like she was trying to hide?

"Why is it dark outside?" Ice Queen asked.

'Welcome to Vacuo. The only kingdom that believed that I wasn't trying to kill Yang at the Vital Festival tournaments. Also, a short geography lesson, it is to the west of Vale so there is a significant time difference.' I gleefully typed.

"You are such a dunce." Ice Queen insulted. Well I wasn't expecting that response so I was more shocked than insulted.

"You brought me, Weiss Schnee, to Vacuo a city 60 percent populated by Faunus and has protests against the Schnee dust company which results in effigies of me and my entire family being burned." Weiss scolded in a half whisper. Oh. On one hand I was hoping that she would give me her name so I wouldn't have to awkwardly ask halfway through the date. On the other hand this complicated things a little but also provided an opportunity.

'Well now we have something in common. I'm hunted by the authorities everywhere else and you are hunted by Faunus extremists here.' I typed. That comment bought me another glare from Ice ... Weiss.

"Take me back to Beacon right NOW!" Weiss demanded.

'But you haven't even took a sip of the coffee I bought you. I hoped an heiress would have better manners than to leave without having eaten the food someone has provided to you.' I typed. I could see her eye starting to twitch and I almost burst out laughing at her annoyance but I wanted this to go somewhere so I restrained myself.

"Fine, I'll just take an airship home." Weiss angrily stated while getting up. I cocked my head at her. No she wasn't. She had just stated the reason why she couldn't a moment earlier. She would be recognized before she even got close to the airport. Weiss walked out the door of the diner. She would be back any second now. Any second. Dammit Weiss. I payed for the two uneaten meals and ran out the door. That stupid girl was going to get herself killed.

I found her walking down a crowded street, going the wrong way to get to the airport. I walked ten paces behind her and she didn't seem to notice me. I thought huntresses were supposed to sharpen their senses. That worked in my favor anyways so I didn't hold it against her.

What I might hold against her was the fact that she didn't notice the other people that were tailing her and were doing a hell of a lot worse at blending in than I was. Come on Weiss lose them around the next corner. Of course the oblivious girl didn't even know she was being followed so she let them get closer and closer. I realized I needed to intervene so I watched for a moment where I could lose them.

I teleported down the street and pushed the oblivious girl into an open plan store. I pushed her all the way to the back of the store and opened my parasol to cover us.

"What do you think y..." Weiss started before I put a hand to her mouth. I used the camera on my scroll to look around my parasol to see if the two stalkers had past us. When I was sure they didn't know where Weiss had gone to I started typing on my scroll.

'You were being followed you moron' I typed.

"By you!" Weiss replied.

'And two Faunus that would have loved to show up to the next protest with the real Weiss Schnee to burn.' I typed.

"And whose fault would that be?" Weiss accused. I couldn't believe this. This girl refuses my food and walks out on me and it is my fault that she is out in the open. I looked at Weiss in anger and then closed my parasol and walked away from her.

"Where are you going? They could still be out there." Weiss stated. I turned back to her an shrugged. They weren't looking for me.

Soon after I left the store I found that someone was clinging onto my arm. I looked to see that it was Weiss with a genuine look of fear in her eyes.

"Please take me home. I don't know where the airport is okay." Weiss said. I smirked at her and opened my parasol again to shield us both from unwanted attention.

"Could you take this seriously please." Weiss stated.

'When you can teleport you never have to take things seriously. Any situation you don't want to be in we can just leave. So, if you come with me you will be safe and I will guarantee you will get back to Beacon much faster than an airship could take you.' I typed and showed my scroll to Weiss.

"Fine. What are we doing?" Weiss reluctantly stated. I gestured to the busy street that transformed into a night market in front of us.

We spent the next few hours arm in arm, as Weiss couldn't leave the cover of my parasol, browsing the many shops and attractions. Weiss slowly settled down and was more ... loose around me. There were a few times where I needed to either teleport us or create an illusion to evade any extremists. Finally she allowed me to wrap my arm around her waist as we walked and I couldn't wait anymore.

With a flash we were back home. My home actually. Weiss looked around at her surroundings.

"Yang really is a horrible story teller. This isn't at all what she described." Weiss commented.

* * *

><p>Weiss was far from ready to be back at this girls home. However, she was glad to be off the streets of Vacuo. Even with Neo able to evade the extremists in a multitude of ways Weiss was always tense. Weiss was dreading this part of the date even more than the strolling around hostile territory.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked up to her slowly and softly grabbed her arm. Weiss turned around and looked down into my twin pink eyes. I grabbed her coat and pulled her down close to me. I was hoping that she would take over from here but I followed through with my plans and kissed her. It was anything but magical.<p>

I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that the Ice Queen froze up. Her lips were dead and her limbs were unresponsive. I tried kissing her again but the same result. I pulled back an rolled my eyes at her. She, once again, had no response. Okay this wasn't going to work out. I preferred my playthings to take the initiative not to act like a life size doll. I sighed. I should have known that this wouldn't work from the start.

**This one is too Icy. **

I reluctantly grabbed her arm again and took her back to her Dorm at Beacon. She was still frozen and it was kind of pissing me off so I left her and teleported to my favorite bar back in Vacuo. So much for a higher quality catch.

* * *

><p>Weiss was in total shock. She knew that this would probably happen in the first few minutes of her time with Neo but when it did she still wasn't prepared for it. A thousand things were racing through Weiss's head when Neo kissed her. This is going to fast. What is going to fast? Do I even like girls? This is my first kiss. Dose it count as a first kiss seeing as I was kidnapped?<p>

Before Weiss had started to make sense of her thoughts she realized that she was back in her dorm looking at a very disappointed Neo. Why was she disappointed? A second later Weiss was alone. She felt joy but also something else. She was home, in time to catch some of her classes, this was what she wanted. Right?

Weiss thought back to her time in Vacuo and then compared it to what she had to look forward to. Classes. Was that a bad time back in Vacuo? It was horrifying but maybe that was a good thing. Something like that had never happened to her before. It may not ever happen again.

'Even if it would turn out to be a good or bad experience, did I just choose mind numbing classes over a once in a lifetime experience?' Weiss thought to herself. The emotions that Weiss were feeling were too complex and confusing to express. The one she did know how to express, however, was regret.

**AN: Not everyone will work out. Some may just become friends. What do you guys think of 'Snow Cone' ship name. It was either that or 'Shaved Ice'. I'm saving 'Vanilla Ice Cream' for Jaune.**


	5. Cookie Dough Ice Cream part1

Things were going downhill fast. I never thought I would get bored of enjoying myself. After that mistake with the supposed 'best that Remnant has to offer' I no longer pursued Beacon students. I no longer pursued anyone. If the heiress to the largest fortune in the world wasn't interesting enough for me than no one in a bar would measure up. So here I was again, laying in bed with no ambition eating ice cream with no pants on. Money just solves all your problems doesn't it?

My eyes opened. What day was it? Did it matter? I slid out of bed and went to go prepare myself some breakfast. What would I do today? What would I do today? I was seconds away from putting on my clothes and teleporting to Cinder to see if she would have something for me to do. Probably wouldn't help as it was her idea to keep me on bodyguard duty before. As I opened my freezer to get some ingredients for breakfast I noticed something. I was out of ice cream. Yes. That means I can put on a disguise and covertly go to the store and ... buy ... some ... today. Man my life sucks right now if that is a highlight for me.

* * *

><p>Team RWBY was under stress again. Yang was moody at the realization that she wasn't all that special to Neo. Weiss was moody, pondering what could have been if she had not frozen up. Ruby was moody because they were both moody and Blake, in complete contrast was, ecstatic; Or what passes as ecstatic for Blake, calmly reading her books and every once and a while looking up at Yang.<p>

"Come on. Lets go out and do something or at least talk about this." Ruby whined.

"Not in the mood sis, maybe tomorrow." Yang said, brushing her off.

"Weiss your first kiss doesn't matter. I'm pretty sure that didn't count anyways." Ruby stated, completely misunderstanding Weiss's dilemma.

"I don't care about that delinquent! I'm ... I mean ... I know, I'm just thinking about something else. Completely unrelated." Weiss protested before settling back into her slump again. Ruby sighed, unable to bring her teammates back from the dead, so to speak.

"Blake, do you want to do something. ANYTHING." Ruby pleaded.

"I'm sorry Ruby but I am really enjoying this book." Blake said, her eye darting back from Yang to her book.

"Fine. I'm going to Vale by myself." Ruby stated, hoping that this would spur them out of their slump. Yang, Weiss, and Blake just remained motionless either reading, lazily playing with their food, or staring at a wall.

"Argh" Ruby said in frustration, walking away from the group. Ruby decided that she deserved a treat for all she had to put up with from Yang and Weiss. Ruby boarded an airship and headed to Vale to get some ice cream.

* * *

><p>I hadn't even put effort into my disguise, that's how far down the rabbit hole I was. I wore my normal outfit only with a pink and white hoodie overtop. I of course had the hood up to cover my hair but it was still sloppy. I half expected to get caught and half hoped to. Getting sent to prison would be something to do and I could always escape anytime I wanted to. Only one thing stopped me from just pulling back my hood and waiting for the cops to show up. They probably didn't give you ice cream in prison.<p>

I rounded the street corner and walked into the gourmet ice cream parlor.

"Hello what can I get you." the cashier cheerily greeted. I pointed to several different flavors of ice cream and placed 150 lien on the counter.

"All right, it'll take a minute to get all of those." the cashier informed me. I think that these employees had long since suspected that I was that same mute that crashed the vital festival tournaments a while back but they turned a blind eye because I was such good business.

"Two scoops of Cookie Dough Ice Cream on one of those chocolate coated cones, please." an innocent sounding voice ordered as I stepped to the side. Holy crap. It was ... red ... that girl that always beat up Roman.

"I'm sorry miss but you don't have enough lien for two scoops ... or even any cone. I can give you one scoop in a cup." the attending cashier said. I don't know if she even gave a look of disappointment or I just imagined what it would look like if she did but I quickly put 10 lien on the counter top.

"Oh ... I guess that covers it then." The cashier exclaimed and then worked on the girls order. Dammit. I shouldn't have done that. If Red pays to much attention to me and exposes me, there goes my favorite ice cream parlor.

"Thanks for that." Red exclaimed. I looked away from her and gave her a short nod. "So do you come hear often. This is the best ice cream parlor in all of Vale in my opinion. It's a little expensive though if you ask me." Red stated. Oh for the love of god, how long dose it take to get this girl two scoops of ice cream. I nodded with my head turned even farther away from her.

"Miss? Here is your ice cream." the cashier stated, holding out a sugar loaded treat. Oh thank god. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding much sooner than I should have.

"How come I got served before her." Red asked, taking the ice cream. Really, who dose that? Just take your ice cream and laugh at the fact that you were served before me if you want.

"Um ... her order takes a while. She is buying by the tub." the cashier informed.

"Oh then can I keep you company while your order is filled. It's the least I can do seeing as you payed for my ice cream." Red said. Was I dreaming? I am not this unlucky. If I said no I might draw more attention to myself. If I teleported I would definitely draw to much attention to myself. I don't want to have to do this.

I nodded and stiffly made my way over to a booth where I sat down and kept my head lowered so she couldn't see under my hood. All I could hear from the other side of the booth were giggles. Seconds ticked by and nothing but giggles were heard from the opposite seat.

"You know, that is a really sloppy disguise Neo." I heard from Red. I looked up with both my eyes white and saw the younger girl looking right at me while licking her ice cream. Awe. I really liked this place and now this girl would out me and there would likely be police patrolling here the next time I visited.

"Don't worry I'm not going to call you out." Red said in a sweet voice. I cocked my head at her. Why wouldn't she?

"If I was going to I would have done it when I walked in. I know I already said this but that is a really awful disguise." Red said and then laugh at me. I just rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment. I knew my disguise wasn't good but I wasn't expecting a huntress that I had bumped into during my criminal life to be at the ice cream parlor.

"Besides if I out you, you will just teleport away and there won't be anyone to buy me all the ice cream I want." Red said maliciously. I must be dreaming. Was I, an ex-criminal, being extorted by a huntress in training?

Red noticed my look of confusion and said "That right. You think you can just teleport in an sweep my sister and Weiss off of their feet and then dump them back on me and leave me to clean up the aftermath. Nuh-uh. Yang was thinking that you were going to be her girlfriend and Weiss ... I actually don't know what Weiss's problem is but you can be sure that I am the one having to deal with it.". I was surprised by her outburst but even more surprised that she was almost eaten her ice cream. So Weiss and Yang were having problems too.

The situation with Yang was ... regrettable. Even though her mother amended her demands I still wouldn't feel entirely safe spending time with her daughter. I had no idea what Weiss's problem was. She took a short trip to Vacuo, whined and complained for me to take her home, and after a short stop back at my place she got what she wanted.

Red cleared her throat and I looked up to see her without an ice cream cone in her hand and an expecting look on her face. I quickly dug into my pockets and gave her 50 lien. She ordered and quickly returned with a massive bowl of scrumptious looking scoops of creamy goodness.

"So ... another thing" Red squeaked out between mouthfuls "This ... is ... kind of ... awkward to say ... but ... thanks for deciding not to kill my sister.". She was right, that must have been very awkward to say.

I hesitantly pulled out my scroll and typed 'Your welcome. This is also kind if awkward to say but what is your name?'.

"What!? You were in the White Fang for all that time and you were going to try to kill us and you didn't even know my name?" Red said, looking kind of hurt.

'You don't know my name either' I typed.

"Yes I do your Neopolitan, Neo for short, so there." Red said, sticking her tongue out at me.

'Yes because my parents knew that one day I would dye half my hair pink and white' I typed while giving her a look.

"Oh. In that case, Hi my name is Ruby what is your name?" Red ... Ruby said. I gave a small smile at how awkward that sounded and how casually she said it.

'Neo, thats short for Neopolitan.' I typed. The girl looked like she was about to protest when I added 'You didn't say no Aliases.' with a smirk.

"We have your order ready miss, when you are ready to take it" the cashier announced from behind the counter.

'Looks like I've got to go. Ice cream melts you know.' I typed while putting 100 lien on the table. I then grabbed her spoon and sampled a spoonful out of her massive ice cream bowl. I then left carrying the four massive bag of ice cream just into the alley outside and then I peaked around the corner to see Ruby's reaction at what would happen next.

* * *

><p>Ruby was shocked at her whole encounter with Neo and how abruptly it had ended. Ruby eventually smiled. She knew that no one could apprehend Neo and that she would probably wreck a perfectly good ice cream parlor if she tried. At least she got something out of it. 'This is going to be allot of ice cr...' Ruby started to think as she made a grab for the 100 lien before it abruptly shattered like glass leaving no debris.<p>

'I guess that's what I get for trying to extort someone. Even if that someone was Neo' Ruby sulked while she finished off the rest of her ice cream.


	6. Cookie Dough Ice Cream part2

Well that was surprisingly eventful. My heart hasn't pounded like that in a long time. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

Wait, why is my heart beating so fast? Its not fear, I could have left before Ruby's scythe got half done unfolding. What was it?

My train of thought was quickly interrupted as I remembered that I hadn't put the ice cream in the freezer. As I was organizing the tubs of creamy delight in the freezer I stopped to observe one of the flavors I had bought. Cookie dough. Thinking back to the ice cream parlor I remembered that was what Ruby ordered. It was the main composition of the massive bowl she ordered later as well.

I really don't need all these flavors do I? I felt kind of bad about the prank with the 100 lien. I had millions, I could afford to buy an ice cream palace. Without a second thought I took the ice cream with me as I flashed into Ruby's dorm room. She wasn't here. Of course she wasn't, I had become so accustomed to using my semblance to get places I forgot it took other people longer to move around.

Suddenly a door opened to reveal Weiss in a towel, just having come out of the shower. She stared at me with wide eyes, unable to believe that I was there. Too bad she wasn't as open as Yang, even with the towel on I couldn't help but gawk at her form. I giggled and waved goodbye to her as I flashed back into my bunker.

Well that must have been awkward for her. Come to think of it I have no way of knowing exactly where people are. I sighed as I thought about how much better life would be if Yang's mom would have told me the secret behind her omniscience. I guess I would just have to settle for the next best thing.

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Weiss pleaded to an empty room. Blake walked into the room just then and gave Weiss a quizzical look.<p>

"Um ... okay. What am I waiting for?" Blake asked.

"Oh ... I ... um ... you left the room so ... I thought you were leaving and we need to study ... for the test ... in a week." Weiss phoned in.

"I just left to give you some privacy to change and don't you think studying a week in advance is a bit excessive?" Blake responded.

"Oh ... and no it is not excessive. Our grades are reflected as a group and if we get lower grades than the other teams we won't get first choice for missions." Weiss complained.

"Whatever. Tell me when you are done changing. The hallway isn't the most comfortable place to read." Blake said.

"You mean to study." Weiss said as Blake exited the room with a sigh. 'A week was a bit excessive' Weiss thought to herself. Weiss knew that bringing up Neo would just bring up so many complications. Blake would get all angry and tell Yang. Then Yang would get sad and Yang being sad would make Ruby sad.

Weiss got dressed and opened the door to the hallway letting Blake back in.

"Where did Yang go?" Weiss asked.

"She finally got that Ruby left because of her attitude and she left to apologize to her. Funny how she does that for just Ruby." Blake said angrily.

"Well they are sisters, what do you expect." Weiss said.

"I expect an apology; one from you as well." Blake stated.

"Me?! What have I done?" Weiss asked in shock.

"It is what you didn't do. Neo is a criminal and you and Yang are Huntresses. Yours and Yangs stories, especially Yangs, were not what a Huntress should have done." Blake exclaimed. Weiss wasn't even mad at Blake for that comment.

"It is more complicated than you think. If you take away everything Neo has done, or tried to do, before, she is ..." Weiss started but was cut off by Blake.

"... still guilty of kidnapping! It is a Huntresses duty to uphold the law and you both were 'socializing' with a known criminal!" Blake exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Blake but your wrong." Weiss said in a calm manner. "It is a Hunters or Huntresses duty to protect the kingdoms and uphold the good. Perspectives on good and bad can be completely different based on your standing point." Weiss elaborated.

"There are some things that can never be good. Theft, Kidnapping, Murder can never be viewed as good and Neo has tried or succeeded with all of these." Blake argued.

"Murder wasn't always wrong. During the wars people were eager to enlist even though they knew that they were joining an army that would have them kill other people. Also my father has used his influence to stop the Faunus from receiving equal pay for years. Just because he can legally pay Faunus less doesn't mean that it is right." Weiss explained. "I am not saying that Neo is good or bad but she is ... perplexing. It is hard to fight someone if you can't exactly figure out if you hate them or you ..." Weiss elaborated but stopped talking before she revealed too much to Blake.

* * *

><p>Wow this stuff was expensive and heavy. Luckily I didn't need to carry it for too long. I had already paid a hacker to give me the video feeds of all the security cameras in Vale and Beacon. Now I needed to install some new cameras and microphones in some key areas.<p>

From what I could already see from the security cameras Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Kitty-cat were all in the cafeteria. I flashed into their dorm room and looked for a nice concealable spot for a camera and a microphone. I repeated this process with all the dorm rooms I could confirm were unoccupied.

I don't know why I didn't do this months ago. These cameras were sure to be much more interesting to watch than anything on television. I finished installing all the cameras and microphones I could and headed back home to get some much earned rest. Tomorrow was going to be a fun day.

* * *

><p>The next Day 4:30pm<p>

* * *

><p>"So your not mad at me at all for the last few days, Rubes?" Yang asked.<p>

"Nope. I keep telling you guys, ice cream, cookies, or candies solve all problems." Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah, about that. Last week you had to ask me for money to buy a new pen. How is it that you had enough money to buy gourmet ice cream?" Weiss asked.

"I found some lien on the ground on the way over there." Ruby lied.

"Convenient." Blake asserted.

"Yep, I guess that it was just my lucky day." Ruby embellished. Everyone could tell that there was something that Ruby was hiding. However, none of them could tell what that something was and Ruby obviously wasn't going to share.

"Well, we will talk more about this after supper. Right now I'm starving." Yang stated as they got up as a group.

FLASH.

Everyone blinked and tried to regain their bearings after a white flash appeared in the center of the dorm. Out of the confusion the party of four were able to deduce that they were now a party of five.

"Neo?" Yang, Weiss, and Ruby all said in unison. Blake just looked angry and slowly reached for her weapon.

"Wait a second. Ruby? Why are you saying her name like you know her?" Yang asked.

"Well ... I ... uh ..." Ruby started but never got the chance to answer Yang as Neo quickly grabbed her by the hand and left behind two illusions. Everyone froze. The illusions of Ruby and Neo shattered. The only breaths that could be heard were Yang's as they were deep, rage-filled breaths. Weiss and Blake slowly backed out of the room as the brawlers hair began to burn.


	7. Cookie Dough Ice Cream part3

"Eeeeeek" Ruby squeaked with her eyes closed. That was the first time she teleported with me and I figured she would be a bit nervous but this was a little excessive. Ruby was frozen with her eyes closed and her hands were shielding her face.

I needed to coax her out of this state. I put my hands on her shoulders and slowly slid them down her arms until we were holding hands. I lowered her hands from her face and she slowly opened her eyes.

"H-h-hi Neo" Ruby stuttered. I just smiled warmly back at her. I let go of one of her hands in order to show her the beautiful tropical beach I had brought us to. Ruby was caught in a trance, looking out over the shimmering water with the lowering sun behind us.

"I need to take off some clothes." Ruby said out of the blue. Whoa. I wasn't complaining but I had set of a fine picnic supper and brought us here so we could have a romantic walk down the beach. If I thought that would be the second thing out of her mouth I would have just taken her back to my place.

Unfortunately, I realized I misinterpreted the amount of clothes she intended on relieving herself of and why. I looked at her and she was sweating. It was quite hot here, we were near the equator after all. She took off her hood so she was in a tank top and her normal skirt and leggings.

As I began to relieve myself of some of my clothes too, Ruby stepped away from me.

"W-w-what are y-you doing?" Ruby stuttered again. I just gestured at her and finished taking off my coat. I knew what the problem was so I pulled out my scroll.

'If what I wanted was a wild time I would have teleported with your sister and not to this beach.' I typed.

"Wow. A little to much information, don't you think?" Ruby said awkwardly. I smiled. At least she wasn't stuttering any more.

"Why am I here then?" Ruby asked. Supper of course. I gestured to the picnic blanket and the cooler full of food and a certain flavor of ice cream. I opened the lid and Ruby's eyes lit up at the sight of a tub of Cookie Dough ice cream.

I started to set out the plates and utensils as Ruby made a beeline for the ice cream. She had her hands on it, ready to wrench it free from the cooler when I smacked her hand with a spoon.

Ruby yelped and her hands retreated. She looked at me with an innocent and pleading look. I felt bad about myself as I realized that I could withstand such a look. My time with the White Fang made me into one cold hearted person. I gestured for her to sit with me on the blanket and she eventually complied. I could see her eyes flicking back to the ice cream every now and again.

I didn't prepare all this food so she could just inhale a tub of ice cream that was supposed to be for dessert. I handed her a plate with non-ice cream based food and she reluctantly accepted it. She slowly shoveled some of the food onto the fork and put it into her mouth even slower. All the while she was looking at me with an apprehensive look on her face.

After she realized the first bite didn't poison her and probably tasted pretty good she then dedicated all her focus to her food. I fixed up my plate and started eating with her.

"Why are you being so nice to me? With Yang and Weiss you ... wanted something ... so if you don't want ... that ... why are you doing this for me?" Ruby asked. I shrugged. Technically, yes I wanted 'something' from her as well but I had pulled out the big guns and I was taking it slow. I wasn't about to tell her that she was the only thing that gave me hope in humanity again. That would be coming on too strong. I also wasn't going to tell her that just being around her was the most interesting thing I have done in weeks. That would make me look pathetic. So I played the saint and just acted like I wanted to do good things out of the kindness of my heart.

"Thank you. It is really beautiful here and the food was very good." Ruby said, finishing off her plate. With all the things I had rehearsed and thought that she might say, I never thought she would thank me.

I smiled and blushed at the gratitude.

"Yoink" I heard Ruby say as soon as my head turned away from her. I turned back around to see that she was sprinting down the beach at incredible speed with something cradled in her arms.

"It's all mine now." Ruby said with a very cute evil laugh.

I looked back to the cooler to discover that the ice cream was gone. I sighed. They needed a class at Beacon that taught these girls about teleportation.

I stood up and flashed down the beach, watching Ruby run towards me as she was looking at my illusion by the picnic blanket. I should have given her more room to stop. Ruby whipped her head around and saw that I was in her path too late. She skidded along the sand and ran into me.

"Ow" Ruby moaned, laying on top of me. The ice cream had flown out of her hands and landed several feet away. I was giving her an angry look as she attempted to get off of me.

"Sorry" she cooed as she got up and extended a hand to help me up. That hurt so much I almost didn't take her hand. But, eventually those innocent silver eyes melted my anger and I got up with her help.

We both spotted the ice cream at the same time. Ruby looked back to me to see if I was going to make a move for it. Our eyes met. My eyes narrowed. Ruby's eyes narrowed. She started moving and with two quick flashes I was sitting back on the picnic blanket with a tub of ice cream. I listened to a frustrated scream in the distance and smiled.

I opened the tub up and considered just leaving Ruby alone for a while while I finished off the tub. Then I remembered why I brought us here so I stuck two spoons into the soft ice cream. Ruby made it back to our picnic spot quickly but with a pout on her face. Her eyes brightened as she saw two spoons in the ice cream.

She sat down on the blanket far from me and reached out for her spoon. I cocked my head at her actions and pulled the ice cream back as she reached out.

"Hey! Are you going to share or not?" Ruby asked. I patted a spot closer to me on the blanket. She moved inches closer and made a grab for her spoon again. It was still just out of her reach. She started moving closer again and I simultaneously scooted closer to her. There was no keeping the ice cream away from her now so I just held it between us and took a spoonful myself.

"So ... um ..." Ruby said gulping down her latest spoonful "how has ... teleporting been recently.". Was this girl trying to make small talk with a mute? I could tell that she felt obligated to chit chat but I wasn't about to stop her from feeling awkward so soon.

'Teleporting has been splendid, so glad you asked. How has Huntress training been?' I typed.

"Good ... good ... learning how to kill monsters." Ruby replied.

I smiled and typed 'Ruby, I am more accustomed than most people are to enjoying the moment in silence. You don't have to make small talk if you don't want to.'.

Ruby let out a sigh of relief and then said "I am complete garbage at it aren't I?". I nodded.

"Yang always said when you meet new people try to talk with them. 'Just be your self and talk to them' she would say. The problem is that being myself doesn't include small talk." Ruby vented. She looked at me and realized how long she had been talking and went back to being quiet.

'Well, don't wait for me to comment.' I typed. Ruby snickered and began spilling out everything that came into her head. It was adorable. I had know idea how much information I could learn from this girl. If I was still working for the White Fang, I would be promoted for getting this much insight into Beacon and this girls life. I was so entranced by Ruby's enthusiastic story telling I hadn't realized, until now, that she had eaten more than her half of the ice cream. I quickly salvaged what few scoops I could from the tub.

"So what now?" Ruby asked.

'What do you want to do?' I typed. My question caught Ruby off guard.

"I don't know, you brought me here and I have no idea where I am so I'm pretty much your prisoner. You should be telling me what to do." Ruby said.

'Well I will just have to inform you. We are on the eastern coast of the Minstrel sea. Please don't think of yourself as a prisoner and enjoy yourself. When the sun sets you have my word that I will take you wherever you want to go.' I typed. Ruby snickered at my writing and I did not know why. I looked at what I typed on my scroll and I didn't find anything wrong with it. I gave Ruby a quizzical look.

"You give me your 'word'?" Ruby mocked. When she continued laughing I grabbed one of the plastic spoons we ate ice cream with and I flicked her on the nose with it. She wasn't even phased by my actions as she attempted to lick the melted ice cream off of her nose. After several failed attempts she used her finger to wipe it off.

"Well, we are on a beach so ... we could go swimming ... but I don't have a bathing suit." Ruby said. I shrugged at her. Neither did I but that didn't mean we couldn't skinny dip.

"So, I guess we could walk down the beach." Ruby said, skinny dipping probably never even entered her mind. I guess. I got up and helped her to her feet.

As we walked Ruby continued to talk as I listened. She found a sea shell and she marveled at how small it was. The next shell she found, she marveled at how big it was. I thought that was that when she found a third sea shell and marveled at how medium sized it was. There was no stopping it, her joy towards all things was infectious. I was lost in her smile when I noticed that it warped into an expression of shock.

I looked for the source of her shock and saw that, down the beach, there was an Ursa looking right at us. Ruby unfolded her scythe and prepared to fight the beast. I wouldn't have my perfect date spoiled by anything. I put my hand on Ruby's scythe, telling her to put it away. With three quick flashes the beast was gone and I was back at Ruby's side.

"Where did you send it?" Ruby asked, folding up her weapon. I answered her with a gesture that told her not to worry about it.

"You know, if you can get rid of Grimm that easily then, if a life of aimlessly teleporting places isn't enough for you, you could become a Huntress." Ruby suggested. I pulled out my scroll.

'You have seen how sloppily I make disguises. I'm wanted for attempting to kill your sister in three of the four kingdoms, remember.' I typed.

"Yeah but ... you could just say your sorry" Ruby said. I almost laughed at her.

'I don't think that the governments are interested in my apology.' I typed. As Ruby read this a dull booming sound was heard in the distance.

"Sounds like there is a storm coming." Ruby asserted. I knew that there was no storm and that was the sound of an Ursa finally hitting the ground after being teleported thousands of feet in the air.

"Maybe we should start walking back to the picnic now." Ruby said. I knew there was no storm coming but I didn't mention it as, while she said this, she extended her arm as she wanted to hold hands. I quickly accepted her offering.

I was having confusing feelings on the way back.

**This one was perfect.**

Everything about Ruby seemed to brighten my day but I was feeling feelings of ... hesitation. There wasn't that big of an age gap between us and the fact that we were around the same height really hid that fact so that wasn't the problem. She was certainly warming up to me so I didn't feel like I was taking advantage of her. The fact that I had been with her sister didn't bother me and didn't seem to bother Ruby either. Everything about this evening was perfect so why was I feeling this way?

We had made it back to the picnic cloth.

"Well it is getting dark." Ruby said, letting go of my hand. Oh, maybe that is why. I gave her a sad smile and then approached her to take her back to her dorm. She stepped back away from me.

"You said you would take me wherever I wanted to go and ... well ... I want to go back to your place." Ruby demanded which shocked me.

"I know what you are thinking. Why would I want that? The truth is being fifteen sucks. You are right on the edge of were people want you to act like an adult but think of you as a child. The worst part is that they never let you choose when you get to be a child or an adult. Well, I'm choosing this time and I want to be treated like an adult." Ruby stated. This would have been music to my ears if I hadn't come to a realization just before it.

When I was with the White Fang I was desperate for money. Now I had more money than I knew what to do with and Ruby was the only thing that saved me from wasting away in my self made dungeon. Ruby was perfect, she was all I could ever want and I knew that if I had her I would fall into the same condition as before. What if it didn't workout between us? What if it did? Ruby was becoming a Huntress and I very recently was aiding a terrorist organization. If we were together I would be corrupting the very innocence I loved in Ruby.

I pulled out my scroll and typed on it. Ruby came closer to me to read it. With two flashes I was alone in my bunker and Ruby was with her teammates in her dorm.

I threw my phone on the bed with the text on it still reading 'I'm sorry Ruby. I can't keep my word.'.

**Authors Note: Sorry about the anti-climatic ending. Again. But I promise Weiss will get a part two down the line.**

**I am completely at a loss for what Blake and Neo's ship name would by so please comment and give me suggestions. I'm probably going to have to do Jaune next because I have no idea what Blake could be. (Can't be Chocolate Ice cream as Rooster Teeth decided to name one of their character Coco. I was thinking of broadening the theme from all desserts to delicacies and desserts and make it "Caviar" because Blake is a cat Faunus and cats like fish but I don't really like that name.)  
><strong>


	8. French Vanilla Ice Cream part1

Yang was pacing back and forth in the dorm room. Her eyes were red and she had refused to take off her gauntlets.

"Yang nothing happened." Ruby said.

"Don't tell me that Ruby. She thinks she can try this with my baby sister ... I'm gonna kill her." Yang fumed.

"You always do this!" Ruby exclaimed "You always act like everything that happens to me is happening to you. It happened to me, not you, and I am okay with it so you don't have the right not to be.".

"Ruby it's more complicated than this just happening to you." Blake said.

"Yang's sort of justified Ruby. It was completely inappropriate to take you on a date after so recently having ... you know ... with Yang." Weiss reasoned.

"Why dose everyone keep assuming it was a date? It is not a date if you don't kiss at the end." Ruby explained.

"A date is a date! You don't have to have requirements." Yang yelled.

"If spending a few hours together, eating together, and fighting Grimm together counts as a date than you have been dating Blake for almost a year and I have been dating Weiss for almost a year." Ruby challenged Yang. This logic seemed to work on Yang as her eyes became lilac again and she blushed. However, this statement had an effect on the entire team as Blake seemed to want to blend in with the shadows and Weiss seemed deep in thought.

"I'm sorry Rubes. I'm your older sister so I just can't help but to worry about you. What if she comes back?" Yang said.

"I know but if she does you have to promise me that you will let me decide if it is something to get mad over." Ruby asked.

"Okay" Yang said giving her little sister a hug.

There was a knock at the door. Ren and Nora had forced Jaune outside to see if Yang could stop yelling so loudly.

"Um ... hello? If you guys are done yelling now we would really like to go to sleep." Jaune's voice could be heard, muffled through the door. Weiss opened the door to reveal Jaune in his bedtime onesie with Nora and Ren peaking out of team JNPR's dorm room.

"Jaune? How long have you been listening." Weiss accused.

Jaune never got the chance to answer as Pyrrha yelled from inside the dorm "It's not a matter of listening. It's one in the morning and you are the only people making a sound. It is impossible not to hear your yelling.". Soon faint "Yeah"s and "Go to Sleep"s were heard from other dorms down the hall.

"Okay. I think we are done." Weiss said closing the door.

"Finally" Ren breathed, letting Jaune back into their dorm.

Team RWBY, tired from arguing until now, got into bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day Ruby was called for a meeting with professor Ozpin. Weiss and Yang were similarly interviewed after there encounters with Neo.<p>

"Miss Rose please sit down" Professor Ozpin said to Ruby while gesturing to a chair. Ruby silently made her way to the chair and sat down.

"I have come to understand that your team has been recently experiencing ... unique circumstances." Ozpin stated.

"Yeah." Ruby said shyly.

"Would you mind telling me why you did not accompany your team to supper last night." Ozpin asked.

"Neo had me have supper with her instead." Ruby admitted.

"Was this the first time you encountered Neopolitan in a non-aggressive fashion?" Ozpin asked.

"No, I bumped into her at the ice cream parlor." Ruby explained.

"Interesting, do you think that there would be any way she would know that you were heading to that destination before you met." Ozpin asked. Ruby had to think about the question before answering.

"No and when I was there she didn't want to interact with me. She seemed surprised that I was there." Ruby answered.

"Interesting. Now I am not going to ask you about the private matter of your full encounter with Neopolitan but was there anything that was of special note or unusual that you observed while you were with her." Ozpin asked.

"Well in the ice cream parlor she created an illusion with an object. I had never seen her do that before. She can teleport really fast and she can even teleport an Ursa with her. She also ... um ... when I told her that ... um" Ruby listed but then faltered at the end.

"Please know that anything you say to me I will not mention to anyone else." Ozpin reassured.

"Well ... when ... when I told her that I wanted to ... be with ... her she ... refused me and sent me back to my dorm." Ruby said awkwardly.

"Interesting. Thank you for seeing me Miss Rose. You may return to your teammates now." Ozpin said.

Ruby was about to leave when she turned around and said "Sir. I asked her if she would want to apologize for her crimes and she responded that the government would not be interested. I was just wondering, would you care if she did try to make up for her mistakes?".

"An apology is never wasted if there is someone to hear it Miss Rose." Ozpin replied.

As soon as Ruby left Ozpin pulled up a video call with general Ironwood.

"So? Any new developments?" Ironwood asked.

"She can apparently teleport something as large as an Ursa and is beginning to learn how to create illusions of objects other than herself and others. I've searched all the school records of the four kingdoms. She has either learned how to use her semblance without training or was privately trained." Ozpin said.

"This is getting out of hand Ozpin. What if she decides to teleport into the council chambers? We already know that energy shields don't work against her." Ironwood said.

"Lets stick to what we know James. So far all of her actions since working for the White Fang have been passive and peaceful. Focus your energy on finding a way to arrest and contain her and not fretting about the most unlikely scenario." Ozpin said.

"We are past arresting her Ozpin." Ironwood said.

"No we are not. She has been found guilty of no crime that would warrant a death penalty, let alone a kill order." Ozpin said.

"I'll reopen the project. What do you suggest we do in the mean time?" Ironwood asked begrudgingly .

"Not give her any reason to turn violent again." Ozpin stated, closing the call.

* * *

><p>I flicked through the cameras I had installed in all the dorm rooms at Beacon. All except for the one in team RWBY's room. I couldn't bare to see or hear Ruby again.<p>

Bottling up those emotions seemed to have odd effects on me. I thought I would get sad but I guess I realized that the sadness would cripple me so I substituted it for anger. I wasn't angry at anyone in particular but I ended up randomly crushing my tv remote one day when my thoughts began to drift towards a young team leader.

I needed to get my emotions under control. If even the thought of Ruby caused me to have a random outburst of anger I needed a way to vent it somewhere else. I browsed the cameras I had installed and lingered on one in particular. The girl now on the screen could maybe help me with that.

* * *

><p>Jaune charged at Yang. The brawler was still beating him but he at least made her take this sparring match seriously. Jaune raised his shield blocking a punch from Yang and immediately followed up with a low swing from his sword. To everyones surprise he hit her on the side of her knee and she was forced onto one knee from the force of the hit. Unfortunately for Jaune that hurt Yang a fair bit and she glared at him with red eyes. With one swift punch Jaune was hurtling several feet backwards into a wall.<p>

"Alright, that is the match." Glynda stated "Yang Xiao Long wins.". The display above her head imposed 'winner' text over Yangs icon with her Aura reading out in the orange and Jaune's in the red. Jaune sauntered out of the fighting circle and Pyrrha was there to greet him.

"Jaune you did great!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"My back and the scoreboard disagree with you." Jaune wheezed out.

"You did considerably better than you were at the beginning of the year." Pyrrha commented.

"I still have zero wins Pyrrha." Jaune said.

"I'm confident that if you were assigned a sparring partner like Cardin today, the outcome would be much different. Keep in mind that you still haven't discovered your semblance yet so you will only improve with time." Pyrrha assured.

"Thanks Py ..." Jaune started but abruptly stopped when something happened in the fighting circle. A white flash followed by a cacophony of brown, white, and pink colors made up a short girl that was now standing in the ring.

* * *

><p>'Now is good' I thought to myself as I watched the match end on my scroll. The next second I was standing in the ring and drinking in all the shocked stares of the onlooking students.<p>

Suddenly I was lifted off of the ground and was suspended in midair. I couldn't move my arms or legs and I was slowly drifting towards the instructor.

"It's about time you turned yourself in." She said. Is that what she thought I was doing. Wow, I immediately thought better of Yang, Weiss, and Ruby as it seemed that even the teachers did not have a grasp on teleportation. I gave the blond instructor a sly smirk and then I was sitting in the stands watching her shatter my illusion.

The room was dead quite so when I cleared my throat the instructor could hear me from across the room. All eyes turned on me once again and once again I was being puppeted by the instructor and my parasol was wrenched out of my hands.

I was then behind her watching my illusion shatter as I tapped her on the shoulder to get my parasol back. She turned to hit me and I flashed up to the rafters, not even giving her the courtesy of an illusion for her to shatter.

"Glynda" a voice said from a place I could not see "Where did you acquire such a unique weapon?".

"Ozpin, she is here." the woman, Glynda, said with urgency.

"Her current proximity to anyone does not matter if she can be all places at once. What does matter is the motivation for why she would show up here. This is something I am eager to learn so if you can still hear me, I would like to give you your property back in exchange for a conversation." the voice stated loudly. I could just take it back but I thought a fight with Glynda would be more annoying than a stress relief and that is why I came here in the first place.

I flashed back down to the fighting circle and caught a glimpse of the owner of the voice from before, standing behind Glynda. A tall man I recognized to be the prominent headmaster of Beacon.

"So? Why have you chose to come to this specific place?" the headmaster asked. I just gestured to the room and left him to figure out what I meant. Surprisingly he understood what I meant.

"You want to test your skills against my students?" the headmaster asked. Even though I really wanted to just beat someone up to vent my emotions, I nodded. That was the nice way of saying it.

"Well okay." he said, surprising both me and Glynda who turned to give him a look. "I don't see how we can deny our students the chance to examine the skills of someone who was very recently working for the White Fang. That type of experience usually only comes after a student has graduated. However, be warned that our instructors will intervene if you attempt to take things too far and I will not guaranty that if you are incapacitated during your match that I will not use that opportunity to arrest you and hand you over to the authorities.". the headmaster elaborated to the disapproval of Glynda.

**Authors Note: Thanks to Spartan Grey for suggesting the ship name.**


	9. French Vanilla Ice Cream part2

If I could break into a bank vault I could break out of any prison so I wasn't worried about his last threat to imprison me. I flashed right in front of the blond instructor and held out a hand to retrieve my parasol. She reluctantly returned it to me.

"So are there any volunteers." Glynda asked. I saw Yang's hand rocket up. I ignored her and flashed back to the fighting ring and pointed at the person I wished to fight. The spartan girl looked shocked as she did not know what to make of my ambition to fight her.

"Miss Nikos?" Glynda asked "Do you accept her challenge?".

"I ... um ... of course." Pyrrha said. As she was entering the ring my attention was ensnared by someone off to the side of the ring. Hellooooo. Who was this cutie? Blond, handsome, and walking over to the stands with an adorable uneasiness. I flashed to the side of the ring and stopped him with my parasol. He looked at me and I gave him a smirk. I gently pushed him into the ring.

"I can understand if you changed your mind about fighting Miss Nikos but Mr. Arc has just finished a match. You may choose from anyone who ..." Glynda started but I hastily alternated pointing to both of them.

"I suppose we could allow a two on one match when one of those fighters is the highest ranked in the school. Even if Mr. Arc is fatigued." the headmaster suggested.

"Fine. Please get in your positions." Glynda said, none to pleased at the man's accommodating nature.

"Isn't anyone going to ask me if I want ..." Mr. Arc said before the cereal box superstar Pyrrha Nikos interrupted him.

"You will be fine Jaune." she assured. They both sunk into combat ready stances as the countdown to start the match began. I remained in my relaxed pose and thought of how badly I needed this stress relief.

"Begin." Glynda announced. The pair slowly advanced on me, stealing wary looks at each other as they could not comprehend why I had made no move to ready myself. Finally the blond charged and swung at me with his sword. He broke the illusion but continued forward into my unsheathed weapon.

He had the expected reaction for someone who found themselves at the end of my weapon. He convulsed violently as the electricity stunned him. I had long since modified my blade to include a mace head containing lightning dust at the tip after I realized that I wouldn't ever be needing to kill anyone. The blond fell to the ground with my weapon having a similar effect as a taser. I sheathed my weapon, the capsule of dust sliding up near the handle of my parasol, and I turned my attention to the star athlete.

She looked shocked at what I just did but retained her composure and slowly advanced on me. I moved around the outside of the circle to let her check on her teammate.

She reached down to shake his shoulder getting soft groans in reply, all the while keeping her spear pointed at me. She was angry but she did her best not to show it. She advanced slowly an took her first stab with her spear. I back-stepped calmly. She quickened her advance and stabbed at me faster. She was forced to take a step back as her spear collided with the indestructible fabric of my parasol. Okay time to get things started. I closed and flipped my parasol around and used the curved handle to rip her shield from her and make her stumble forward. I followed up with a quick strike but she parried with her spear. I followed up with another strike and she caught it with her free hand. I opened my parasol, forcing her to let go of it, and backed away before she had the chance to follow up with her spear. She smirked and then advanced once more. I dodged her flurry of strikes but every time I tried to land one of my own it always missed her by a hairs breadth.

I thought I finally was going to land a hit when I felt it. An invisible force that changed the angle of my swing so she was able to duck my blow in time. Polaris. I guess I should have figured that out sooner.

Whether the use of her semblance was warranted or not the outcome of this fight was determined by what she did next. I put a little to much into my attempt to hit her and over extended myself. I tried to dodge but I couldn't get all the way out of the way in time. The spear grazed my shoulder and cut through my jacket, shirt, my aura, and a thin layer of skin.

It had been so long since someone had hit me in a fight. On one hand, I enjoyed how much of a challenge Pyrrha was providing me, this kind of fight was exactly what I needed. On the other hand she ripped my clothes and the crimson trickling down my arm were two good reasons to want her dead.

"Thats the match. Blood was drawn and your aura is deple-" Glynda tried to say before I reengaged Pyrrha. I didn't come here to play by house rules. Pyrrha was once again able to evade all my attacks but I wasn't really trying to hit her this time. Her need to conceal her semblance would be her downfall as she couldn't resist an opportunity to parry. When she stopped dodging and tried to parry I unsheathed my weapon again and let the lightning travel up the spear into her arm. She dropped her weapon out of pain and I kicked it as far away as possible. Go ahead and bring it back to you and broadcast your semblance to everyone here. I smirked as I threw my parasol next to her spear. She would only use it against me.

I punched and kicked everywhere on her body, intentionally hitting softer on the places she had armor. I was enjoying laying the punches into her body and almost forgave her for cutting my arm until I felt something hard hit me in the gut. She threw a punch back. That is it! If she used her semblance for the first half of the fight then I could use mine now.

She threw another punch and the illusion of me shattered. I was now behind her and hit her hard in the back. She turned to hit me but I flashed to her side and elbowed her in the neck. When she turned, craning her neck in pain and looking for me, I was nowhere she could see. After I let her think the fight was over and I opened my scroll and found her on the security cameras I teleported above her and landed on her shoulders.

Now lets see what happens to you when I use my semblance on you! I teleported her a few feet off the ground and teleported just myself back down to let her fall on my knee. She made the gasping sound of someone who had the wind knocked out of them.

I was about to throw a few more punches in when Glynda shouted "ENOUGH!".

I looked over to her and then back at the incapacitated super star. I was angry at someone specific for a good reason now and I felt no anger when I thought of Ruby. I guess I had enough. I straitened a loose hair strand back around my ear and gave Glynda a cute and innocent smile. I teleported over to my parasol and retrieved it. Pyrrha stumbled to her feet and started walking towards me. When she made it up to me she glared at me but simply reached down to retrieve her weapon.

She looked like her pride was trying to fight what she was trying to do next but her character wouldn't allow her to abstain from this action. She reached out her hand and said "Good match.". I could not let her win and be the good sport so I smirked at her and then flashed away from her. When she turned she had the self satisfied look of someone who was proud of themselves. That look fell off of her face when she saw me looking down at my trophy. I knelt down and gently ran my fingers through the blond boys hair as I looked up at Pyrrha and gave her an evil smirk.

"Pyrrha" the boy said groggily as he felt my hands in his hair. I savored the look on Pyrrha's face just long enough before I flashed back to my home and let the boy rest on my bed. He would need his strength for what was to come.

**AN: There it is. I hate writing action scenes so they give me a short writers block. Personally, I think that 'text' is the worst kind of media to show action. **


	10. French Vanilla Ice Cream part3

Something was wrong. Jaune could remember fighting in the sparring ring and he could now feel he was in a bed but it felt all wrong. The sheets over his body were soft and warm, not the stiff and cold sheets of the infirmary beds. The bed was wider and softer than anything in the infirmary.

Jaune noticed that all of his mussels were stiff. This was more than just getting stiff mussels after a sparring match with Pyrrha. Even his toes felt stiff so that set off an alarm bell in his head.

The other thing that made him concerned was that when he finally opened his eyes he didn't recognize any of his surroundings save for one person.

The tricolored girl was sitting at what looked like a bar and fiddling with what looked like a metal box.

* * *

><p>Ow. I was trying to baby my right arm as much as I could but it still hurt. Who's idea was it anyway to make med packs so hard to open. I brought up my right arm to assist in the opening when I heard my trophy clamber out of bed.<p>

"So ... the name's Jaune Arc. Quick question, where am I and how do I leave?" Jaune asked. I didn't have the temperament to deal with this boy right now. Adrenaline was still pumping through my veins but there wasn't enough of it to dull the pain in my arm. I ignored him and went back to fumbling with the med pack.

I finally got it open and I surveyed its contents. Who knew it would be so complex. I sifted through the assortment of bandages, bottles, sprays, and tools with no idea where to start. My wound wasn't life threatening but my aura couldn't instantly heal it either. So I might as well use a med pack since I bought them.

I didn't notice when the blond walked over to the other side of the bar. I began to take off my coat and shirt and the boy shielded his eyes.

"I didn't see anything I promise." Jaune said squeamishly. I gave him a glare he couldn't see through his hand. I didn't care. I relieved myself of all but my bra on my upper half and sorted through the med pack contents again. I guess I should take the bandage out.

As Jaune heard the crinkling of me opening the bandage wrapper he commented "You know you should start with disinfectant first.". A revelation popped into my head. Ruby needed someone to listen to her, Yang needed a life sized doll, and Weiss needed ... I guess Weiss needed someone to show her they cared. But the point was that Jaune, the knight in shining armor that he is, needs a damsel in distress. I was in a bit of distress with my arm wound so it wasn't hard for me to play the part.

I gave a soft whimper and Jaune took his hand off of his eyes to see me pathetically holding my wound with my other arm.

"I ... I ... I could help you." Jaune said. I gave him an apprehensive look before curtly nodding.

"First you put on the disinfectant" Jaune said while applying a spray to my shoulder.

"Now the Medi-gel is going to sting" Jaune said before he applied it. It did sting but barely. None the less I made the most pathetic whimper I could when he sprayed it across my wound. I could see that my tactic was working. Jaune face displayed an expression of genuine concern when he walked around to my side of the bar to finish treatment.

"And now all we need is a bandage." Jaune finished, applying a large bandage across my shoulder. I looked up at him with shining grateful eyes. I hopped off of the bar stool to take my 'wounded princess' guise further. I stumbled into his arms, faking losing my balance.

"Whoa easy!" Jaune said as he caught me "You probably lost allot of blood. Why don't you lay down for a while". I nodded, holding on to him as he guided me to the bed. When we got close I fake stumbled, pulling him into the bed with me. I faked exhaustion and snuggled close to him on the bed. So close. I could see goosebumps form on his neck as I loosed my hot breath upon it. My lips were just mere inches away from his neck.

"I'm going to get you some water." Jaune said as he awkwardly got up to walk over to the kitchen. Dammit. I propped myself up on the bed and glared at Jaune as he walked to the kitchen to get me some water. Why couldn't this be quick and easy for once? I discarded my damsel and distress charade and walked over to my dresser to put on a new shirt and coat.

"Hey! You should be resting." Jaune said as he brought over a glass of water. I gave him a look and brought out my scroll.

'You really fell for the whole damsel in distress thing didn't you?' I typed.

"What ... you ... you were bleeding." Jaune said.

'Barely' I typed a reply.

"Your really short on manners aren't you. Not even a thank you." Jaune said. I was about to punch him, thinking that the way he phrased that was a crack at my height, but I decided against it as it was probably a coincidence.

'I would if you would have given me a chance to express my appreciation' I typed, biting my lower lip and giving him bedroom eyes.

"You could have typed 'thank you' right there but you didn't." Jaune protested. Really? This boy was completely oblivious to anything beyond the literal meanings of wordplay.

"Wait a second. Why am I here? How did you get that wound? What happened to Pyrrha? You electrocuted me didn't you? I knew I this feeling in my muscles before. I ..." Jaune accused at a rapid rate until I advanced on him and put a finger to his lips.

'Your girlfriend's fine. She cut my shoulder. Yes I electrocuted you.' I typed.

"Er ... Pyrrha's not my girlfriend. So ... Pyrrha won the match?" Jaune asked and I returned his question with a glare.

'No she didn't. When I said she was 'fine' I might be exaggerating a little bit.' I typed.

"What happened to Pyrrha?" Jaune said in an angry tone. I obviously struck a nerve.

'What would you expect? It was a fight. I got cut, you got electrocuted, Pyrrha is probably bleeding internally.' I typed.

"What!? I want to see her." Jaune asserted.

'What about what I want?' I typed.

"Take me back or I'll ..." Jaune started until I interrupted him by pushing him on the bed. I shrugged at him challengingly. What would he do? Fight an injured girl? That wasn't his style and it would be to no end. Try to tunnel out of my bunker? I jumped on top of him and pinned his shoulders down.

"Um ... what are you doing?" Jaune said with his voice cracking. I leaned down until my face was inches from his. Come on. Take the hint. I'm right here. You know you want to. I knew rushing the kiss was a bad idea from Weiss so I just held my ground. I looked down into his eyes and saw fear and I sighed. This was going to take longer than I hoped it would. I got off of him and extended a hand to help him off of the bed.

'I guess I'll have to find another way to repay you for your help' I typed. Jaune just made cute uneasy noises as I approached him once again. With a flash we were sitting in a five star restaurant in Atlas.

"What ... what just happened." Jaune said slowly. This one was not too bright was he. I just smirked at him across the table.

"Are we in a restaurant?" he asked. I nodded and pointed to the view of snowcapped mountains outside.

"Take me back to Pyrrha." Jaune demanded once again. I rolled my eyes at him.

'First you have got to let me make up for electrocuting you' I typed.

"Well this is a horrible start if you are." Jaune said whilst taking a peek at the menu. "I'm allergic to half the things on this menu and I can't even pronounce the other half." Jaune elaborated. Okay then lets try something different. I reached across the table and teleported us again.

I grabbed his arm and draped it over my shoulders as we sat in the movie theater seats. I looked over to him and saw that he was pale and tight lipped. Maybe he didn't like movies. I teleported us again.

I held on to him, mostly so he didn't fall, as I enjoyed the view from atop one of Haven's tallest skyscrapers. I looked at him again and he was even paler. Oh no. What if he was afraid of heights? I quickly teleported us back down to sea-level.

I grew a little worried as he grew even paler. Did I break him? We were on a secluded beach, this time on the northern shores of Vacuo. Without warning his hands shot up to his mouth and he ran to the sea. Oh, well that's not attractive. I spent little time listening to his retching before I teleported alone back to my bunker to retrieve some mouthwash and a toothbrush. I decided to give it thirty seconds before I went back to him. I know I should have been turned off by his sudden ... reaction but it just made him cuter. Like a baby deer completely helpless and sliding around on a sheet of ice. I couldn't resist the easy prey.

I was back on the beach now, Jaune was standing up now and the tide had thankfully taken away his vomit. I tapped him on the shoulder with a small bottle of mouthwash and a disposable toothbrush. His face expressed a mix of utter embarrassment and unjustified anger.

After he finished with the mouthwash and toothbrush I typed 'Feeling better now vomit boy?'.

"Please don't call me that?" Jaune said bashfully.

'I guess you get motion sick don't you? I guess there is another thing I have to make up to you now. Do you want to just tell me where you might like to go?' I typed.

"Back to see Pyrrha." Jaune asked. I rolled my eyes at him.

'You know internal bleeding just means bruising right? She is fine. I would know if I broke something important on her.' I typed.

"I don't care I want to see her." Jaune demanded. I was getting angry at him now. What gave him the right to command others around? He is a defenseless, goofy, and unskilled boy playing at being a knight.

'Why should I do that?' I typed whilst giving him a poke with my parasol. He drew his sword. I growled in frustration. How is it that I could waltz into Beacon and pick a fight with two of it's students but I can't get this one scraggily blond to take me on a date? I had appealed to everything I could appeal to. I flashed behind him and then grabbed him and teleported both of us from behind.

I pushed him and he stumbled forward. If he wanted a fight I might as well make use of the arena I had built on the second level of my bunker. I could see the boy gulp as he looked around at the numerous prison cells. He turned to face me and readied himself. I sighed. I didn't want to fight so I would try to have some fun with him.

Jaune charged at me and I teleported behind him. I hooked the scruff of his clothes with the handle of my parasol. As his feet flew out from under him I teleported onto my knees next to him and caught him, bridal style. I took advantage of his surprise to give him a quick peck on the lips. I teleported away from him as he began to protest.

"No! That's ... don't do that! That's not ... fair." Jaune protested with a blush. I gave him a pout that said 'why don't you do something about it'. He got to his feet and charged me again. I dodged his attacks and caught his arm. I twisted his arm behind his back and nestled my chin on his shoulder. I then assaulted his neck with a flurry of kisses and nips in a similar fashion as if I were eating a cob of corn.

He protested of course but made less effort to get away than I would have thought. Out of the blue he retaliated by slamming his head backwards into mine. I stumbled backwards and he looked dazed by the force of the hit too. Why? Why would you do that?

I glared at him angrily and he cowered slightly under my gaze. I teleported it the air in front of him and gave a hard kick to the side of his head. He fell to his knees and looked up to where he might find me. I was back on the other side of the ring smirking at him.

He got up and charged yet again. I rolled my eyes and teleported to another side of the ring. He skidded to a halt and looked for me again and charged. Once again he sliced a thin air as I let him tire himself out. He charged again but when he got to the center of the ring something happened.

"AHHHHHH!" Jaune screamed.

A white pulse surged from him and passed over me with no discernible effect. He fell onto his knees holding his head and screaming. I had no idea what was going on so I couldn't help. As I slowly approached him his screams of pain died down he and began to breathe heavily. I got down on one knee and tried to meet his gaze. He looked up with a strange look in his eyes. He looked like he was seeing everything for the first time.

Suddenly he got up and advanced on me again. Come on Jaune, just take it easy for a while. He swung his sword and I barely had the strength to parry it. It came down on an angle that made it awkward to block. Before I had time to register what he had done he kicked my legs out from under me. I acted fast and teleported behind him.

This was unbelievable. Before I had even fully rematerialized behind him he had his free hand on my throat. He pushed me down to the floor and pinned me. How could he predict where I was going to be?

I was going to teleport us to some place where I could get him off me when he said something. I thought I was just hearing things but he said it again.

**He called me by my name.**

I just stared up at him completely bewildered while the pressure on my throat was relieved. Unexpectedly he leant down and kissed me. I was in complete shock so I couldn't reciprocate him at all.

"You know ... it would be nice if we weren't on a cold concrete floor right now." Jaune said with a level of confidence that was previously nonexistent for him. I got his meaning and the next moment I was laying in my bed with his body pinning me down.

"There you go." Jaune said lowering himself onto me.

* * *

><p>"No it's like ... when I come up with a question I just know the answer instantly." Jaune said with his arms behind his head. I was snuggled up next to him with the sheets pulled up over our nude bodies. For once I was more interested in listening to him talk than having another bout beneath the sheets.<p>

"So when my semblance activated when we were fighting, when I wanted to know how to beat you I ... just knew exactly what to do." Jaune said. Well that is a pretty costly semblance if it makes him scream in pain when he wants a question answered.

"I wasn't in pain from that one question." Jaune said, unnervingly. Wait, how did he know what I was thinking?

"Everything that is, I know. Well, almost." Jaune said. So he can hear me think?

"Yep" Jaune said. So thats why he seemed to know exactly how I wanted it. Jaune looked away and blushed at my thoughts. I laughed at his actions. Apparently having an omniscience semblance doesn't make you any less socially awkward. So why was he ... you ... are you hearing this ... screaming in pain.

"It is not like hearing ... I just know what is happening. I am just asking myself 'What are you thinking' and I just know. I guess if it is making you uncomfortable I could ask 'What are you trying to say to me'. Anyways, when it first happened I stupidly asked 'Who are you' and that was allot of information to take in. Everything from your parents, your name, your time with the White Fang, why you aren't seeing Ruby right now, everything you have experienced and every thought you have ever had." Jaune explained. This was kind of embarrassing. Every thought and experience?

"Yes" Jaune laughed "Although I don't think I will ever be able to look at Yang the same way again, you don't have to be embarrassed. I learned everything, not just what happened but your reasoning for making your choices. It feels like I made them too.". Well this isn't fair. He gets to know everything about me and I still only know his name.

"Neither is teleporting people into a bunker only you can get out of. Besides, I don't know what you are complaining about. If I didn't know you entirely we probably would have never ended up like this and I know you enjoyed the last few hours." Jaune said cockily. I glared at him. Cocky bastard. Jaune chuckled at my reaction so I flicked him on the nose playfully.

"So maybe in a hour or so you could take me back to Beacon. I know Pyrrha isn't hurt but my whole team will be worrying about me." Jaune asked. I guess I could.

"Thank you." Jaune said while pulling me in closer. As I thought back to my time with Yang I realized that he would have an awkward time around her now. Then again there was no way Yang could know what we had done. If I teleported him back fully clothed he could just lie to everyone and say nothing happened. A smirk grew on my face.

"Neo, don't even think about it. Don't you dare ..." Jaune demanded before we flashed out of the bed and I returned alone seconds later. Oops, I forgot to give him his scroll back. Oh well they should remember the place from last time.

* * *

><p>"Pyrrha you are in no condition to go out and search for him anyways." Ren said.<p>

"I should have listened to him. He didn't want to fight and I told him he would be fine." Pyrrha said.

"The best thing you can do is wait. There is no way we can find him and if he does need help the most likely place for him to appear is right here." Weiss said.

"I ... I ... I just can't ..." Pyrrha stuttered as she paced around the room. Nora stopped her by pulling her into a hug.

Just when Pyrrha was starting to calm down a white flash appeared in the center of the dorm room. Neo, dressed in a similar but new, jacket and shirt and the rest of her usual attire had some folded clothes in her hands along with some armor pieces and Jaune's sword and shield.

"Get her!" Yang yelled and both Yang and Pyrrha dived at Neo who was gone by the time they crashed into a pile over Jaune's belongings.

"Pyrrha I'm not her so could you get off of me." Yang wheezed with Pyrrha's full weight on top of her.

"Sorry" Pyrrha apologized while allowing Yang to get up. Pyrrha looked through Jaune's belongings and found his scroll.

"Um, Yang she dropped you off in an alley downtown right?" Pyrrha asked.

Yang's eyes brightened up as she said "Give me his clothes. I'll take Bumblebee and bring him back.".

"Wait a minute. As his partner I think it is my responsibility to retrieve him." Pyrrha protested.

"Yeah but I'm the only one who owns a vehicle." Yang said.

"Oh just give her the keys Yang, you just want to see Jaune naked." Ruby blurted out.

"But ... but ... but so does she." Yang stated.

"Excuse me." Pyrrha said, faking that she wasn't.

"Guys, I think Ren is the one that should go get him so it will be less awkward." Nora said.

"Sure. Can I have the keys?" Ren asked and Yang reluctantly complied.

"And as my partner I can come and back Ren up." Nora elaborated.

"No Nora." Ren stated.

"Aww" Nora whined.


	11. Sympathy

**AN: Okay so this is the first non-Neo centric chapter and has little to do with any pairings. I need a chapter or two to set up the environment a bit more.**

Jaune had been very stoic when asked about what happened after Neo took him. He admitted to them that he had indeed slept with her, as it would have been next to impossible to deny. The news had less of an effect on team RWBY and JNPR as you would expect. Everyone had noticed a theme with Neo's little ... interruptions and they all realized that Neo wasn't likely to come back for Jaune a second time.

This was a trend that Pyrrha was immensely grateful for. After Yang, Weiss, Ruby, and Jaune had shared their stories it was obvious that Neo was an accomplished seductress so she wasn't too mad at Jaune.

Pyrrha had mixed feelings towards Neo. Reason told her that Neo would be a useful ally to them and that she should attempt to sway her to aid them, not only because of her semblance but her knowledge about the White Fang could prove to end the conflict instantly. Pyrrha's pride told her to hate Neo. Pyrrha convinced herself that she won the match because she depleted Neo's Aura and Neo had teleported out of the ring, which disqualified her. On a personal level, Pyrrha was so idolized by everyone, it felt nice to be treated badly by Neo for once. That being said the rage she felt for Neo's attitude towards her and the abduction and seduction of her Jaune almost completely outweighed any positive feelings towards the girl.

Ruby was secretly depressed about Jaune's disappearance. She was hoping Neo would change her mind and take her out again. She was jealous of Jaune and felt more alone by the whole incident. Not only did Neo not seem as interested in her as she did Neo but Ruby felt that she had belonged to the 'Quirky immature leader' group with Jaune. Since he had come back Jaune had been acting differently and Ruby no longer felt so akin to him.

As for Jaune himself he just couldn't look Yang in the eye. It didn't help that she was more open to him since their experience with Neo was similar. The experiences he had learned from Neo were starting to get to his head. Jaune was starting to lose himself in them and began to question if he was the one who teleported Yang into his bunker to have fun with her. Due to this Jaune made a vow to himself that he would never use his semblance on his teammates or friends lest he accidentally become privy to their more personal experiences.

Jaune had also withheld that he discovered his semblance from everybody. He knew Pyrrha would be jealous and a little disappointed as she had been working so hard to help him with that. However, the main reason he withheld this was because of the interview he had with Ozpin after his return. Jaune had all of Neo's memories so he knew exactly where she had her bunker built. Jaune also was able to sympathize with Neo having essentially lived her life along with her. He lied to Ozpin and continued the lie to his friends. Jaune planned to fake finding his semblance when Pyrrha and he sparred next. Unfortunately for Jaune he wouldn't be allowed to wait that long.

"Mister Arc? I would like you to accompany me to Professor Ozpin's office." Prof. Goodwitch stated, seconds after entering the class. Everyone looked at Jaune as he awkwardly got out of his seat. This was highly irregular so everyone had quizzical or worried faces pertaining to Prof. Goodwitch's demand.

They exited the class and Glynda didn't speak to Jaune until they entered the headmasters office.

"I want you to know that normally we would have just expelled you immediately from Beacon for your offense but I am giving you a chance to remain if you are completely honest with us." Ozpin said. Jaune gulped as he thought they had somehow figured out that he had withheld the location of a fugitive. It was that or they finally found out that he had forged his transcripts.

"E-Expelled?" Jaune said with a cracking voice.

"No one, not in the many years I have taught at Beacon, has gotten 100 percent on one of my exams. How did you get a copy of the answers file?" Glynda asked in an intimidating tone. 'Oh no the stress of the exam must have triggered my semblance' Jaune though.

"I ... I ... I would never c-cheat on one of your ... on any exam." Jaune weakly defended himself.

"Mister Arc the only chance you have to remain at Beacon is if you cooperate." Ozpin said. Jaune really didn't want to tell him about his semblance as he might have to give up Neo's location as well but he couldn't leave Pyrrha and his team behind.

"Very well ..." Ozpin started.

"Wait!" Jaune pleaded "I didn't cheat ... but ... when I was taken by Neo I ... discovered my semblance.".

"That has nothing to do with ..." Glynda started but Ozpin put up his hand and she stopped mid-sentence.

"Normally students have the right to withhold what their semblance is but I have a feeling that you would not have brought up this subject if it didn't pertain to your current situation. So, do you feel like sharing?" Ozpin asked.

"It's ... Omniscience." Jaune said tentatively.

"This is preposterous. If you are not going to tell us how you got a hold of the answers then you might as well head back to your dorm and pack your bags." Glynda said.

"Glynda there is no need for that. We can test this easily enough." Ozpin said lowering his Scroll beneath the table. "Please use your semblance to tell me what I typed on my Scroll." Ozpin instructed. A white pulse emanated from Jaune and glided over all the surfaces in the room.

"One, two, three, four" Jaune stated.

"Hm ..." Ozpin stated before Jaune interrupted.

"You are thinking that was too easy so you are going to test me again this time with the date you took the post of headmaster at Beacon with your initials spaced out evenly in the numbers." Jaune said before Ozpin had typed anything. There was a moment of silence in the room. Jaune knew that Ozpin was no longer considering expelling him so he deactivated his semblance.

"We have never had to make a rule against using ones semblance during an exam before but you should have known that it would have given you an unfair advantage over the other students." Ozpin stated.  
>"I didn't mean to use it ... it just happened without me knowing ... it is really hard to distinguish between what I know from my experiences and what it tells me." Jaune said, thinking that Ozpin was likely going to ask him about Neo next.<p>

"Very well then. I'm glad we got that sorted out. I suggest you seek extra help with Prof. Goodwitch here for training on how to control your semblance." Ozpin said, concluding their meeting.

"Wait, that's it? You don't want to ask me anything else and I can stay at Beacon?" Jaune asked.

"Do you think there is anything else that I should know Mister Arc?" Ozpin asked.

"Um ... no. Thank you for ... um ... not expelling me." Jaune said nervously.

"Head strait back to my class Mister Arc. I will also be expecting you on the practice field behind the school ten minutes after my class has ended for your extra training." Glynda warned.

"Y-Yes Professor." Jaune said timidly while walking out of the office. Glynda stayed behind to talk to Ozpin.

"You know he knows more about Neo than he is telling." Glynda stated.

"Yes but I would also trust the judgment of an omniscient person more than my own. If he is choosing not to tell us about her then he must see a more favorable solution to this problem that we do not." Ozpin stated.

"Should we tell Ironwood of this development?" Glynda asked.

"No. He will just stress that we need to take immediate action and either way we are not ready yet." Ozpin stated.

"Either way?" Glynda questioned. Ozpin just remained silent after her question and waited for her to return to her class. He had allot to think about.

**AN: Ship names I still need help on: Ren, Nora, Neptune, Penny, and Fox. Also if you guys have any ideas for any of team CRDL or Yatsuhashi (including ship names) please tell me. As it stands right now I am just going to leave them out. Please suggest ship names within the theme. Ice cream flavors are preferable but the theme encompasses common desserts such as: Pie, Cake, and Candies.**


	12. Knowing

"Everyone please stand back!" Glynda shouted at the growing crowd of onlookers. Jaune's and Glynda's exit from class had sparked up a flurry of speculation and rumors as to why they left together. When Jaune finally got back to class he was bombarded with a flurry of questions most of which came from his friends. Jaune didn't want to answer them all and he was lucky that he didn't have to as Glynda entered the class moments later and ordered everyone quite and into their seat. With what few words that he dared whisper to Pyrrha during Goodwitch's class he said that he could show her after class.

Unfortunately the dull class did nothing to curb anyones interest in Jaune and he had a group following him to the training field with Glynda. Glynda was not pleased with how the group ignored her and, with a few flicks of her riding crop, pushed the group away from Jaune.

"Now, Mister Arc, before you can control your semblance you need to know your limits first. Behind me are ten cones spaced five feet apart and directly under each of them is ... something. Tell me what these things are and we will see the range of your omniscience." Glynda instructed.

"Did she say omniscience?" Weiss asked the rest of her team from the group of onlookers. Everyone just shrugged.

"Can't I just get the information from you if you already know what these ... somethings are?" Jaune questioned.

"I had several different students place items under the cones. I do not know what is under them." Glynda stated. At that Jaune activated his semblance and as the pulse of white light expanded the group of onlookers scrambled backwards, out of it's range.

"The first one is ... a ... picture that Ruby drew of ... you ... depicting you being very ... strict." Jaune stated. Glynda walked over to the cone an lifted it revealing a piece of paper with the described drawing on it. Glynda frowned when she saw it.

"I found this drawing a few weeks ago and I was wondering who the author was. I will see you in detention young lady." Glynda yelled over to Ruby.

Ruby could be heard whining in the crowd "Aww! Thanks allot Jaune.".

"Sorry ... Ruby. Hey, I thought you said you didn't know what was under them!" Jaune stated.

"The first one I planted the rest were planted by unnamed students." Glynda stated. Jaune repeated this process 4 times until he didn't know what was under the cone so he guessed.

"Um ... a pencil." Jaune guessed. Glynda lifted up the cone to reveal a bullet.

"Hm, it seems we won't be getting the answers on how to save the world with a range of 25 feet. That is good enough for today Mister Arc. I will see you tomorrow for more training." Glynda said as she left the field. Jaune deactivated his semblance, the white pulse retracting on his body, and looked over to his team. His eyes couldn't focus on them in time before Pyrrha scooped him up into a hug.

"Jaune, this is amazing. I am so proud of you for finding your semblance." Pyrrha gleefully stated.

"Thanks Pyrrha. Your not mad at all?" Jaune asked.

"Why would I be mad?" Pyrrha asked, releasing him from the hug.

"Well you have been working so hard with me recently ... I thought you would be ... disappointed that I found it fighting Neo." Jaune stated.

"Jaune, I wasn't training you for my satisfaction. I did it because I wanted to help you improve and I am only glad that you have." Pyrrha said. To this Jaune simply smiled and Pyrrha smiled warmly back at him. "Don't think that this means that I am done training you though." Pyrrha stated.

"Of course not." Jaune stated softly.

"Tell me, Tell me, Tell meeee. What did Goodwitch do to you after you left with her?" Nora burst in.

"Well, she took me to Ozpin's office and they threatened to expel me." Jaune stated causing everyone in the group to go wide eyed.

"Jaune what did you do!?" Pyrrha asked accusingly.

"Nothing! Well kind of something. I got 100% on Goodwitch's exam because I couldn't control my semblance and they thought I cheated." Jaune stated.

"What!" Weiss screeched from behind the rest of team JNPR. Team RWBY was joining in the conversation.

"Oh yeah. So, Weiss if Jaune got 100% on the exam and that caused suspicion and you were not asked to go with Goodwitch too then I guess that means ..." Yang teased.

"Not another syllable Xiao Long." Weiss warned.

"Your second best in the class." Yang finished quickly. Weiss looked like she was about to explode. Everyone saw the time bomb that Yang had set so Pyrrha took steps to defuse it.

"Anyone hungry? If we stand out here any longer we may not get lunch before our next class." Pyrrha stated and the group nodded a reply. This seemed to have the intended effect on Weiss as she slowly vented her anger muttering disingenuous things under her breath.

* * *

><p>The table was quite as the two teams ate their food and tried to contemplate what Jaune's semblance would mean. Suddenly, Nora unexpectedly hit Jaune in the back of the head.<p>

"Ow. Noraaa!" Jaune whined.

"How come you didn't see it coming, great all knowing leader?" Nora asked.

"I don't use it all the time. Besides I am never going to use it on any of you guys." Jaune explained. This was unwelcome news to Pyrrha who was thinking that Jaune finally won't be oblivious to her feelings towards him.

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

Jaune sighed before asking "Can you guys keep a secret?". The group nodded warily, unsure why they needed to be sworn to secrecy. "When this first happened with Neo I asked a ... broad question about her and I ... got everything ... everything about her life. Nobody should know someone else that deeply. I don't want to know all that stuff about her but because of one stupid question I've got all her thoughts, memories, and experiences stuck up here." Jaune explained while tapping his head. "I don't want to make the same mistake with any of you guys." Jaune stated. Pyrrha was a little hurt. She believed that Jaune just said it would be a mistake to get to know her better. They were partners and he had trusted her with the fact that he faked his transcripts but he wouldn't use his gift to strengthen their bond.

"Wait, you have all of her memories?" Blake asked and Jaune nodded.

"So you know were she lives." Blake stated.

"There is no point trying to apprehend her Blake. I've thought about it too. She built her bunker with cameras watching the surface. She is going to know something is up when she sees us on the cameras or the cameras are not responding." Jaune stated. Jaune then listed all the things he had used his omniscience for "It would take weeks to dig down to her, I know her and so she would likely lash out if backed into a corner, and finally there is no point! She has no plans to hurt anybody, she is just bored and lonely.".

The group was astonished that Jaune was defending Neo's actions and no more words were spoken for a while.

Finally Pyrrha broke the tension by asking "Do you also have her memories from when she was with the White Fang?". Jaune nodded. "So do you know were some of their bases of operation are?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune perked up and looked deep in thought before saying "Some of them. It is hard to make sense of the memories of a teleporter when I can't teleport myself.".

"Well there is something we could look into. Is everyone free after classes today?" Pyrrha asked. The whole group nodded eagerly, happy about this new development.

* * *

><p>"They are all empty." Blake said whilst kicking an empty can on the floor of this warehouse.<p>

"Well I wouldn't expect them to stay in one place that much. Besides it was months ago when Neo worked for them. They could have moved dozens of times by now." Weiss stated. All of the various safe-houses and hideouts that Neo had visited were all deserted.

"Well this was a waste of time." Yang stated.

"Come on guys, lets head back to our dorms." Ruby stated leading her team out of the warehouse.

"Jaune come on lets go." Pyrrha said putting a hand on the shoulder of Jaune, who was deep in thought.

"In a minute." Jaune said.

Pyrrha shared a worried glance at Ren before stating "You guys head back.". Soon it was just Pyrrha and Jaune alone in the warehouse. "Jaune what is bugging you?" Pyrrha asked in a soft tone.

Jaune sighed and then said "Why didn't I think of coming here?".

"Nobody's perfect Jaune but you did the smart think and shared what you knew with your friends." Pyrrha stated warmly.

"It didn't even occur to me though. All that time after Neo brought me back I was going over her memories again and again. I didn't suggest that we leave Neo alone because I have feeling for her you know, because I don't. I did it because I know her completely. All of her is cramped up into my head. My point is that I would want nothing more than to come here and search for the White Fang but Neo ... Neo never wanted to go back. So, why didn't I want to come here?" Jaune stated.

"Jaune I would have noticed if you weren't still you." Pyrrha reassured.

"Would you? I haven't been talking that much and sometimes ... sometimes I catch myself wondering if I really have seven sisters or no siblings at all." Jaune stated.

"Jaune I know who you are. It doesn't matter who's memories you have you are Jaune Arc, the same Jaune who is my leader and ... my partner." Pyrrha said. Jaune still looked worried and downtrodden. "Jaune ... I want you to use your semblance on me." Pyrrha requested.

"What!? No Py ..." Jaune started but was interrupted.

"We are partners Jaune. There isn't anything I wouldn't tell you anyways." Pyrrha explained.

"Would you ever use your semblance against me?" Jaune defended.

"Your not using it against me you are using it on me and yes I have assisted you with my semblance and I would do so again to help you." Pyrrha stated.

"This won't help anyone." Jaune protested.

"I know who Jaune Arc is." Pyrrha stated.

"No." Jaune flatly stated.

"No?" Pyrrha questioned, a little hurt.

"No." Jaune said adamantly. There was a long pause of silence.

"Why do you want her in your head but no one else? She is in there regardless but you are so concretely against knowing anyone else. Do you have feelings for her?" Pyrrha asked. There was another long pause.

"Once you know someone completely you can't help it." Jaune stated.

"If what you want is to be alone with only you and her in your mind I won't stop you. Just know that your friends know allot less about you than you do her and we have stuck by your side for longer." Pyrrha said, hurt and she turned and walked away. She was about halfway out of the warehouse before a white light passed over her and she turned as she heard Jaune scream.

"AHHHHHH" Jaune wailed. Pyrrha came running back to his side.

"Jaune! Jaune! Speak to me! Are you alright?" Pyrrha said, panicking. Soon Jaune's screams dyed down and he looked up at Pyrrha. Pyrrha could tell what the look on his face was. Jaune knew her.

"Pyrrha" Jaune softly uttered before he pulled her into a long passionate kiss.


	13. Kit-Kat Ice Cream part1

**Alternately**** Black Cherry Ice Cream**

**Thanks to SavageDandelion and Electric Eclectic for the ship names. They were both too good.**

**AN: So, just a heads up, when things get 'slangy' in this chapter imagine Caribbean Island and South African accents. **

I sat on the edge of my bath and slowly pealed the bandage off of my shoulder. I threw the bandage out and then looked into the mirror. There was no scarring on my shoulder. Ah, now I was assured that I would have no regrets about my last encounter.

I was having a normal human reaction when I thought about Ruby now and that was more thanks to Jaune than Pyrrha. He had 'hit the spot' so to speak so now when I thought about Ruby there was only a quiet regret and sadness as opposed to uncontrollable waves of confusing anger.

His semblance was a little more concerning though. He had all my past experiences so he could tell the authorities the location of my bunker at any time. Unfortunately, he would probably be considered a friend of Yang and would likely fall under her mothers protection. There was no way I was going to kill him, cute interesting boys are rare enough, but I don't think I would be allowed to keep him either.

This worried me. It had been a few weeks and there was no raid on my bunker. If he hadn't told any body by now he likely would keep my secret. If he blabbed he would likely end up in hot water himself for not telling anyone earlier. Even still I kept close watch over him on my planted cameras and microphones.

It seemed that after I returned Jaune, he and the cereal box star had become an item. This shed any moral quandaries I had at my 'socialization routine'. They were happy together, more than happy from what I could see and hear when they were alone in their dorm. If that happened as a result of my selfish actions, I justified it as my moral obligations to 'stir things up' at Beacon.

* * *

><p>"Hey lovebirds." Yang announced, startling Pyrrha and Jaune who were covertly kissing in the depths of the libraries forgotten shelves.<p>

"H-hell-o" Pyrrha stuttered while straitening her disheveled clothing.

"Can ... I have a minute with Lady-Killer here?" Yang said while winking. Pyrrha, being so recently in an entirely different mindset, had misinterpreted what Yang meant.

"Absolutely not!" Pyrrha protested.

"To talk to?" Yang elaborated with a smirk.

"Oh ... sorry ... yes ... I will leave you two to talk." Pyrrha said while leaving. Everything about Jaune's face said 'No! Don't leave me with her!' but Pyrrha left as she had noticed Jaune's awkward behavior around Yang recently and she decided that they needed to iron out whatever issues they had. When Jaune and Yang were alone Jaune kept his eyes on the ground and made uneasy laughing noises.

"Okay Jaune what's up?" Yang asked in a confident yet intimidating tone.

"W-what? N-nothing we're ... I'm fine. Everything's fine." Jaune stuttered.

"Jaune?" Yang whined in an intimidating sort of way. "Ever since you got back you have been acting all squirrelly around me." Yang elaborated. Jaune was still unwilling to answer so Yang tried spelling it out for him. "Did Neo tell you something about me or... ?" Yang asked.

"Kind of." Jaune said uneasily.

"What was it?" Yang asked in an impatient tone.

"I-I don't want to say." Jaune said.

"Five" Yang counted.

"What are you doing?" Jaune asked.

"Four" Yang counted.

"Are ... are you t-threatening me?" Jaune asked in a worried tone.

"Three" Yang counted and her hair was set ablaze.

"Okay. Okay. If I answer do you promise to stay calm?" Jaune asked, to which Yang nodded. "As you know ... when I used my semblance on Neo ... I got all of her experiences." Jaune explained but Yang still wasn't getting it. "All her experiences" Jaune repeated "Such as her date with Ruby, Weiss, and ... You. Aaaall of the date with you.".

"OOOOH" Yang said before chuckling.

"Y-your not mad?" Jaune asked, expecting to be sent flying through several bookshelves.

"No. Your so bashful Jauney boy. But ... Oh this gives me an idea. How was I for her?" Yang blurted out.

"Yang ... I ... I'm not comfortable having this conversation." Jaune said, trying to walk away.

"Come on man! You have got to give me something. Any complaints or am I just too awesome. Oh ... how about this, what was going through her head when she took my sister after me. I mean is she deranged or just evil and wants to get at me." Yang asked, keeping Jaune in place.

"I don't think I should be telling you ..." Jaune started but was cut off by Yang.

"Five" Yang counted.

"What?! Come on, you promised." Jaune protested.

"Four" Yang counted.

"Alright. Alright. Ruby ... was about Ruby and had nothing to do with spite or anything. That is all I am going to say." Jaune answered.

"And me. Just give me one word on how she felt about me." Yang prodded.

"I don't think you would want to hear it." Jaune stated. Yangs lips just started to mouth the word 'five' when Jaune caved and said "Regrettable.".

"W-what?" Yang stated flabbergasted.

Jaune realized that that would hurt his friend if he just left it at that so he added "I don't like telling you someones private thoughts but ... that was meant in the nicest kind of regrettable.".

Jaune took this opportunity to walk away leaving Yang in deep thought.

* * *

><p>I checked in with the guys and they were already set up for the day. As always they were happy to accommodate me but I didn't tell them I would be bringing a date. I figured they shouldn't mind too much.<p>

I displayed the RWBY dorm camera on my scroll to show the group just returning from classes for today. Kitty Cat wouldn't need rest for where we were going so I didn't waste any time.

* * *

><p>"Hey do you guys want to take bets on who she is going to take next?" Yang asked.<p>

"Who?" Blake asked.

"What do you mean who? Neo!" Yang stated.

"That is so inappropriate Yang." Weiss protested.

"Why? It's not like we would be encouraging it or anything. It is going to happen to someone, soon, regardless of what we do. My money's on Sun." Yang stated.

"Hey!" Blake protested.

"What! You think your boyfriends immune to all of this." Yang stated.

"We went to the dance together, the one you guys dragged me to, once! Sun is nowhere near being my boyfriend and besides, none of us have time for boyfriends, we are supposed to be hunting down the White Fang remember?" Blake reminded them.

"Ooh, somebody's defensive. Definitely sounds like a boyfriend to me." Yang teased.

"She probably doesn't like Faunus anywayyyyyyyy!" Blake stated, trying to lie down on her bed but feeling something unexpected in it.

Blake turned around to see Neo lying on top of her sheets and staring right at her.

"I bet on Blake." Ruby quickly stated before Neo reached out and placed a hand on Blake's shoulder. The two copies shattered. "Aaaand they're gone." Ruby stated bluntly.

* * *

><p>Oh crap, she jumped me. The second we arrived at our destination Kitty Cat had leapt on top of me and had her sword pressed against my throat. I gave a sheepish grin and offered my hands in surrender. Her eyes narrowed as she glared down at me. I had no idea why she was so hostile. I thought that she wouldn't be the type of person that would be capable of getting this angry.<p>

"Not in a million years." she stated, vehemently. I bet they all think that at the start. I shook my head 'agreeing' with her but she kept her blade on my throat.

"Hey Davy, Jah 'ear something bumping around down dare" Captain said, above deck.

She obviously heard it too and observed her surroundings. What she saw would be the dark interior of the SS Bait Master owned by the energetic Cap upstairs.

Kitty Cat loosened the pressure of the sword on my throat and surveyed her surroundings even more. I waited patiently for her to get off of me. She helped me up and stood behind me with the sword in one hand and my shoulder clamped down in the other.

"Move!" She ordered as she pushed me forward to the door. I opened the door and we were greeted with salty sea air and the hot sun over the Minstrel sea.

"Whoa!" Davy exclaimed as he saw us emerge with me as a prisoner.

"Ja got a line dare Davy." Cap responded to his outburst.

"Neo's 'ere with some Cherry 'olden her with a long-knife, Cap." Davy responded.

"Neo?" Cap questioned just before he leapt down from the helm above us.

"Back up!" Kitty Cat growled.

"Neo? How come you don't be tellin' us about bringin' ja Faunus." Cap asked. I shrugged as best I could with her hand on my shoulder.

"I said back up!" Kitty Cat growled again.

"Ja on my ship and I be the Cap'in so I give de orders." Cap responded to Kitty Cat. Really? Now is not the time to be asserting your status when Kitty Cat has her blade at the ready.

"How many of you are on this ship!" Kitty Cat demanded.

"Did ja no 'ear me I said ..." Cap started his 'I am the captain' speech again but was interrupted by the sound of Kitty Cat's blade folding up into pistol form and being pointed at him.

"Jus t'ree. Davy, Scruffy, and your's truly." Cap stated with his hands up. Scruffy gave an affirmative grunt at the mention of his name, never taking his eyes off of his line. She looked out and confirmed this. She then looked around at all the objects on the boat and then pushed me forward a bit to look down my back. I was flattered at first, until I realized that she was scanning me for my weapon. Once she realized that we were all unarmed she let go of my shoulder and lowered her pistol.

"Hahaha. Ya need to jump in the drink to clean yourself, Cap?" Davy chided.

"Who are these people and why am I here?" Kitty Cat demanded with urgency. I reached for my scroll in my pocket and she immediately grabbed my wrist on instinct. She let go a second later and allowed me to retrieve my scroll.

'They just told you their names. Were you not listening?' I typed.

Kitty Cat made a low growl under her breath before asking "Why am I here?".

'I thought you might want some dinner' I typed, grabbing a fishing pole on a rack just outside the door and offering it to her.

"This isn't going to work." Kitty Cat stated.

'Of course it works, it's just a fishing rod. I can teach you if you don't know how.' I typed.

"You might as well take me back right now because I'm not making the same mistake as Yang." Kitty Cat stated. I shrugged and kept the fishing pole for myself. I doubt she would be able to resist if we caught a tuna or something. I left her, collected my broad rimmed baseball cap, sat down in my usual spot next to Davy, and cast my line out into the water.

"So, we not in a shooty shooty mood no more?" Cap asked warily.


End file.
